Avant l'histoire
by UneBettyse
Summary: Comment Ginny Weasley a-t-elle vécu le Tome 6 des aventures d'Harry Potter ? Tome dans lequel, Mr Potter commence à être épris de Miss Weasley. Fidèle au livre mais raconté du point de vue de Ginny. Préquel de mes fictions principales "A travers l'histoire" et "Après l'histoire" (cette fiction se passe avant, bien que commencée après l'écriture de ces dernières) Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Je me permets de publier cette courte fiction qui a un petit rapport avec mes deux fictions principales _A travers l'histoire _ qui traite de _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort _du point de vue de Ginny, et _Après l'histoire _ qui est la suite de la fiction précédente et qui traite de l'après Tome 7.

Cette fiction sera plutôt courte et sur plusieurs chapitres et sera sous le point de vue de Ginny dans _Harry Potter et le prince de sang-mêlé_. Bien entendu, la fiction étant courte, cela ne traitera que de quelques passages.

Voili voilou, si vous aimez les histoires traitant de Ginny n'hésitez pas à lire mes deux autres fictions.

Bonne lecture à tous ! : D

**Chapitre 1**

Une bonne journée en perspective. Un soleil éclatant dont les rayons s'immisce doucement à travers ma fenêtre, une odeur d'œufs brouillés et de saucisses grillées qui s'infiltre à travers la porte de ma chambre et la douce voix de ma mère qui me réveille. Excellente journée pour l'instant. Rien ne pourrait la rendre meilleure, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bonjour Ginny, debout, fait ma mère Molly Weasley.

\- Ouais ouais… je marmonne sans réel enthousiasme.

\- Harry est là, il est arrivé tard, il dort ne fait pas de bruit en descendant. »

Harry est là ? Attendez… j'ai dit que la journée ne pouvait pas être meilleure ? Elle l'est subitement devenue ! Attendez, pause, marche arrière. Je suis avec Dean maintenant. Hors de question de faire des grands yeux ronds et de battre des cils quand Harry est là, de toute façon, il ne le remarquerait jamais. Donc, on se calme. Harry, le meilleur ami de Ron, et un peu mon ami, est là. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, on va se calmer, c'est une nouvelle, ni plus ni rien.

Je me lève, et m'habille, j'enfile un débardeur et un short, d'accord il est court et alors ? Il fait chaud, ça passera inaperçu. Je me coiffe un peu trop longtemps et je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ron et Hermione sont déjà à la cuisine en train de déjeuner. Ils discutent à voix basse mais à peine suis-je entrée, leur conversation s'interrompt.

« Bonjour, je fais d'une voix enthousiaste.

\- Salut Ginny, répond Hermione en souriant.

\- Bon Hermione, on va réveiller Harry ? lâche Ron.

\- Ta mère a dit de ne pas le… commence Hermione.

\- On s'en fout, il aura tout le temps de dormir quand il sera mort, dit Ron en roulant des yeux.

\- Surtout ne dis pas ça devant lui, il risquerait de te prendre au mot », répond Hermione.

Ils sortent en me laissant seule dans la cuisine. Hum… après tout, je ne fais pas parti de leur trio, auquel cas ce ne serait plus un trio. Très bien, je vais rester là, seule avec mes pensées et… oh cool des toasts !

Ca va mieux maintenant, je ne suis plus seule, les toasts et la confiture m'accompagnent dans les périples de ma vie. Extraordinaire !

Oh disgrâce ! Qui vient de franchir le seuil de la cuisine ? Fleurk ! Excusez-moi, je voulais dire _Fleur Delacour_, ma future belle-sœur. J'ai envie de recracher mon petit-déjeuner rien qu'à y penser.

« Ah Ginny ! Bonjour ! fait Fleurk…pardon Fleur avec ses grands airs.

\- Salut Fleur, je réponds à contrecœur tout en prenant soin de ne pas l'appeler Fleurk.

\- Alors tu as bien dormi ? Tu as fait de beaux rêves ? »

C'est ça, parle moi comme si j'étais un bambin qui a fait un cauchemar. Oh merci seigneur, ma mère rentre dans la cuisine et me sauve de l'abominable Fleurk.

« Ginny, tu peux dire bonjour à Harry, ton frère l'a réveillé. Il est dans la chambre des jumeaux. Je vais lui préparer un plateau petit-déjeuner… »

Enfin libérée de _la française_. Je monte les escaliers, toujours exaspérée par ma future belle-sœur puis je me retrouve en quelques secondes devant la porte de la chambre où se trouve Harry. Je les entends discuter…

« Je ne sais pas, fait la voix d'Harry. De toute façon, il ne peut pas être pire qu'Ombrage. »

Je pense que je vais faire mon entrée. J'entre et lance :

« Je connais quelqu'un de pire qu'Ombrage… Salut Harry, j'ajoute à son adresse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » s'étonne Ron.

Imbécile de frère, tu ne veux pas laisser Harry me répondre avant de nous interrompre, nous étions en pleine connexion tous les deux. Enfin non, pas vraiment mais c'est comme si !

« C'est _elle_, je réponds en m'asseyant à côté d'Hermione sur le lit d'Harry. Elle me rend folle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? » demande Hermione.

Merci Hermione de compatir, tu dois être la seule avec maman qui me comprend en ce qui concerne Fleurk.

« C'est sa façon de me parler… On dirait que j'ai trois ans !

\- Je sais, murmura Hermione, elle est tellement sûre d'elle.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas l'oublier cinq secondes ? s'énerve Ron.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr, répliquais-je sèchement, prends sa défense. On sait que tu ne te lasses jamais d'elle. »

Harry avait l'air complètement déboussolé. Qu'il est mignon quand il ne comprend rien avec ses cheveux tout ébouriffés et… Hop hop hop on se calme ! Dean, Dean, Dean. Il faut penser à Dean.

« De qui vous… » commence Harry.

Fleurk entre dans la chambre avec un plateau déjeuner. Harry est tellement surpris qu'il remonte ses couvertures tellement vite Hermione et moi nous tombons du lit. Merci Fleurk ! Et toi Harry, tu es vraiment imbécile, pourquoi tu remontes tes couvertures comme ça ? Tu n'étais pas tout nu que je sache ?! Je l'aurais remarqué…

« Arry, dit Fleurk avec une voix toute enrouée. Ca fait si longtemps.»

Pas assez longtemps à mon goût. Ah tiens, ma mère débarque.

« Ce n'était pas la peine d'apporter le plateau, je m'apprêtais à le faire moi-même ! »

Mais battons-nous toutes pour Harry ! Hé ! Fleurk embrasse Harry sur les deux joues. Bas les pattes ! Bas les pattes ! Tu m'as déjà volé mon frère, tu vas pas me voler Harry. Même s'il ne m'appartient pas, c'est pour le principe. Allez, dégage de là, sale blondasse.

« … l'été prochain quand on… ah mais, ce n'est pas possible, oh, là, là, tu n'es as au courant ? fait Fleur.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de lui annoncer, répond ma mère.

\- Bill et moi, on va se marier ! » lance Fleur toute contente.

J'évite de regarder ma mère et Hermione sous peine d'exploser de rire. Je remarque qu'Harry nous fixe moi, ma mère et Hermione. Il a du remarquer notre petit manège.

« Eh bien… heu… félicitations ! » fait Harry.

Pourquoi tu as dit ça, Harry ? Je ne sais pas, tu ne pouvais pas dire quelque chose du style « Dommage que ton dragon ne t'ai pas avalée toute crue pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers » ?

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dans cette maison, sauf si on aime la cuisine et les poulets ! Enfin je te laisse prendre ton petit déjeuner, Arry ! »

Si ma maison te dérange tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller Fleurk ! Et arrête de l'appeler Arry, il s'appelle Harry. Bon sang, ce n'est pas compliqué à prononcer !

« Tchah ! fait ma mère

\- Maman la déteste, je fais à voix basse.

\- Je ne la déteste pas ! Je trouve simplement qu'ils se sont fiancés un peu trop vite, c'est tout ! »

Traduction, tu la détestes.

« On a vu la même chose autrefois au temps de sa puissance, des couples à droite et à gauche qui partaient vivre ensemble sur un coup de tête.

\- Toi et papa, par exemple, je dis malicieusement.

\- Oui mais, ton père et moi, étions faits l'un pour l'autre, à quoi aurait-il servi d'attendre ? Alors que Bill et Fleur… enfin quoi… qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en commun ? Lui a le sens des réalités, il aime travailler dur alors qu'elle…

\- Une vraie dinde, j'approuve. Mais Bill n'est pas si réaliste. Son métier, c'est de conjurer les mauvais sorts, il aime bien l'aventure, il est sensible au charme… J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il est tombé amoureux de Fleurk. »

Harry et Hermione explosent de rire.

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça Ginny, réplique ma mère. Bon je ferais bien d'y aller… Mange tes œufs pendant qu'ils sont chauds, Harry. »

Bah quoi, je trouve que ça lui va très bien comme prénom Fleurk.

« Vous ne finissez pas à vous habituer à elle à force de vivre sous le même toit ? demande Harry.

\- Oh si mais quand elle te tombe dessus sans que tu t'y attendes comme tout à l'heure… fait Ron.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas envie de l'avoir près de toi éternellement ? » je dis à Ron.

Il hausse les épaules. Evidemment. Il n'y a pas que Bill qui est sensible au charme dans cette famille.

« En tout cas, je te parie que maman va essayer d'arrêter ça le plus vite possible, si elle le peut.

\- Et comment s'y prendra-t-elle ? me demande Harry.

\- Elle fait son possible pour inviter Tonks à dîner. Je crois qu'elle voudrait bien que Bill tombe amoureux d'elle. J'espère que c'est ce qui se passera, je préfère que ce soit elle qui entre dans la famille.

\- Oh oui, ça marchera très bien, dit Ron d'un ton sarcastique. Sois raisonnable, aucun type sain d'esprit ne va préférer Tonks si Fleur est dans les parages. D'accord Tonks n'est pas mal quand elle ne s'arrange pas le nez et les cheveux avec des trucs stupides mais…

\- Elle est sacrément plus agréable que Fleurk, je l'interromps.

\- Et elle est plus intelligente, c'est une Auror, lance Hermione.

\- Fleur n'est pas bête du tout, elle a été choisie pour les Tournoi des Trois Sorciers » fait remarquer Harry.

Comment ose-t-il la défendre ?! Lui aussi est tombé sous son charme ?! Quel imbécile !

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'exclame Hermione.

\- J'imagine que tu aimes bien la façon dont Fleurk t'appelles « Arry », je fais d'un air méprisant.

\- Non, répond vite Harry, je faisais simplement remarquer que Fleurk – je veux dire Fleur…

\- Je préférerais avoir Tonks dans la famille, je répète. Au moins, elle est drôle.

\- Elle n'est pas si drôle que ça, ces temps-ci, fait Ron. Chaque fois que je la vois on dirait plutôt Mimi Geignarde.

\- C'est injuste ! proteste Hermione. Simplement, elle ne s'est pas encore remise de ce qui s'est passé… tu sais bien… Je veux dire qu'il était son cousin ! »

Alors là, Hermione, ce n'était vraiment pas intelligent de parler de Sirius devant Harry. Je le vois regarder ses œufs d'un air triste. Bon sang, Ron et Hermione arrêtez de parler de Sirius, vous voyez bien que ça le rend tout bizarre !

La porte s'ouvre et ma mère passe la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Ginny, murmure-t-elle, viens m'aider à préparer le déjeuner.

\- Je suis en train de parler avec les autres ! je réponds énervée.

\- Tu descends tout de suite ! » ordonne ma mère en partant.

Enervée, je me lève.

« Elle veut que je sois là pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec Fleurk ! je m'indigne en ramenant mes cheveux en arrière pour imiter ladite Fleurk. Vous aussi, vous avez intérêt à descendre vite. »

Je sors de la chambre et je descends dans la cuisine où ma mère prépare à manger tandis que Fleur est assise sur une chaise. Dire que j'aurais pu continuer à discuter avec Harry… et les autres. Il faut vraiment que je me le sorte de la tête. Lorsqu'il n'est pas dans les parages, tout va bien, je pense à Dean et à quel point je suis pressée de le revoir à la rentrée… Mais dés qu'Harry est là, j'oublie tout et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder sans cesse, de constater à quel point il devient de plus en plus beau, d'écouter sa voix dont je ne me lasse jamais… Je dois vraiment me calmer. Il me connait depuis cinq ans, il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, il ne tombera jamais amoureux de moi, si ça aurait du se faire, ça se serait déjà fait avant.

Tiens Hermione vient de redescendre dans la cuisine. Ou là là, elle a un œil au beurre noir. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Ron l'a confondue avec une cuisse de poulet et il a essayé de la manger ?

« Mme Weasley ! hurle Hermione qui semble en panique. Est-ce qu'il y a eu des hiboux ? Les résultats de nos BUSEs sont sensés arriver aujourd'hui et…

\- Calme toi, Hermione, il n'y a pas eu d'hiboux, laisse-moi t'arranger ton œil qu'est-ce que…

\- Un télescope qui était dans la chambre des jumeaux…

\- Ca ne devait pas être prêt à la vente s'ils l'ont laissé là », je dis.

Maman commence à soigner Hermione pendant quelques minutes mais rien à faire, son œil au beurre noir reste toujours aussi visible. Ron et Harry descendent et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'Harry a énormément grandi pendant ce mois-ci.

« Ca ne veut pas partir…

\- S'arranger pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'enlever, c'est ça l'idée que Fred et George se font d'une bonne plaisanterie » je fais.

Fleur fait une remarque comme quoi les jumeaux sont très drôles puis Hermione continue d'être paniquée à propos de ses BUSEs.

« Je sais que j'ai raté les runes anciennes. J'ai fait au moins un contresens. Et je n'ai… »

Toujours en train de paniquer, celle-là. Je vous parie dix Gallions qu'elle aura ses onze BUSEs. J'espère que ce sera le cas car je n'ai pas dix Gallions.

« A Beauxbâtons ça ne se passait pas du tout comme ça, fait Fleur d'un air suffisant. Et c'était beaucoup mieux, je peux vous le dire. On avait nos examens au bout de six ans d'études et pas cinq, et ensuite… »

Je remercie Hermione d'avoir hurlé en voyant leurs hiboux ce qui a empêché Fleurk de continuer de parler. Je n'avais pas très envie de savoir comment fonctionnait le système scolaire français, c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis.

Ron, Harry et Hermione attrapent chacun leur lettre et je me place juste derrière Ron pour lire sa lettre. Je remarque qu'il a sept BUSEs. Pas mal pour un imbécile comme lui.

« Je n'ai raté que la divination et l'histoire de la magie mais qui donc s'y intéresse ? fait Ron à Harry. Tiens… on échange. »

Je regarde désormais la feuille d'Harry à travers l'épaule de Ron. Il a sept BUSEs aussi mais il réussit à obtenir un Optimal en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ce qui n'a, en soi, rien d'étonnant.

« Et toi ? je demande à Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

\- Je… Ce n'est pas trop mal…

\- Eh, arrête un peu, la coupe Ron en lui prenant ses résultats. Ouais c'est ça… dix Optimal et un Effort Exceptionnel en défense contre les forces du Mal. Tu dois être très déçue, non ? »

Harry éclate de rire et je le suis également .

« Eh bien, maintenant nous allons préparer nos ASPIC ! dit Ron. Maman, il reste des saucisses ? »

Mon frère ne pense vraiment qu'à manger.

« Eh ! Moi aussi j'en veux ! » je m'exclame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Mes journées se résument à jouer au Quidditch avec Ron, Harry et… aussi surprenant soit-il, Hermione ! Ron et moi jouons ensemble contre Harry et Hermione. Hermione était vraiment nulle et je pense qu'elle l'a très bien compris. La nuit dernière, je l'ai vue feuilleté _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_, je pense qu'elle voudrait bien que la théorie l'aide mais c'est peine perdue. Je n'ose pas lui dire, ça l'attristerait de savoir qu'il y a certains domaines où elle ne peut pas exceller… et où elle peut ne pas être bonne du tout, d'ailleurs.

« Tu joues super bien en poursuiveuse, me dit Harry tandis que nous rentrions à la maison après une partie de Quidditch très violente.

\- Merci, je réponds avec un grand sourire. Toi par contre, tu es meilleur en attrapeur, tu ne seras jamais un poursuiveur.

\- Je sais, par contre Hermione, elle, je ne sais pas dans quel poste on pourra la mettre pour qu'elle soit bonne, pouffe Harry.

\- Arbitre ? » je propose en ricanant.

Le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Harry qui ne fut pas très joyeux car nous avons appris l'enlèvement de Florian Fortarôme et d'Ollivander, nous recevons nos lettres de Poudlard et, grande surprise, Harry est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cela me donne encore plus envie de me présenter aux sélections. Quoi que j'allais y aller quand même, mais là je vais encore plus y aller. Bref, vous m'avez comprise. Aujourd'hui, nous allons au Chemin de Traverse, je vais enfin pouvoir voir le magasin de mes jumeaux préférés !

« C'est fou ce qu'il pense aux autres », ronronne Fleur tandis que Bill donne à Harry l'argent de son coffre qu'il était partit chercher.

Je regarde Harry et je fais semblant de vomir dans mon bol de céréales. Il s'étouffe de rire et il s'étouffe pour de vrai, il a avalé ses céréales de travers. Je ne comprends pas, ce n'était pas si drôle que ça pourtant.

Pour aller au Chemin de Traverse, Papa a réussi à avoir une voiture du ministère, nous nous installons donc, Ron, Hermione, Harry et moi sur la banquette arrière. Je suis à côté d'Harry et je trouve dommage que la banquette sois si grande, si elle était plus petite nous serions collés. Hé ho ! On se calme. Pense à Dean, ton actuel petit ami et arrête de penser à celui que tu n'auras jamais !

Une fois arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, c'est Hagrid qui nous accueille. Cool, je l'aime bien Hagrid, il me fait rire. Malheureusement, nous devons nous séparer, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hagrid parte d'un côté et je pars de mon côté avec papa et maman. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir cinq ans, pourquoi je suis toujours mise de côté ?! J'ai pourtant quinze ans dans dix jours.

A Fleury &amp; Bott nous achetons tous les livres nécessaires. Heureusement qu'il n'y a plus que Ron et moi à Poudlard, le prix des livres est exorbitant. Je déteste le fait que notre famille soit pauvre. Je sais qu'avec la promotion de papa, cela va mieux maintenant mais nous sommes toujours en dessous des autres…

Une fois les livres achetés, nous sortons et retrouvons les autres pour nous diriger au magasin de Fred et George. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Waouh ! C'est impossible de rater leur magasin, il est coloré et contraste avec les ternes magasins des alentours. Le magasin semble blindé ! Harry et Ron rentrent les premiers puis je les suis. Hermione est juste derrière moi et j'admire les produits. Il y a les fameuses boîtes à Flemme que nous connaissions déjà, les Oreilles à Rallonges, les baguettes farceuses. Mais le magasin comporte également de tous nouveaux produits. Hermione et moi nous nous arrêtons devant les Rêve Eveillé.

« …C'est vraiment extraordinaire comme magie ! lance Hermione à Harry qui est à côté.

\- Pour avoir dit ça, tu as droit à une boîte gratuite », fait Fred.

Je continue de regarder les Rêve Eveillé, cela à l'air génial. Pourquoi diable est-ce interdit à la vente au moins de seize ans ?! Cela aurait pu être génial pour les cours d'Etudes des Runes, c'est franchement ennuyant ! Dire que je n'ai pris cette matière que parce qu'Hermione me l'avait conseillée !

« Dites-moi les filles, est-ce que vous avez vu notre gamme Charme de Sorcière ? nous demanda Fred à moi et Hermione. Suivez-moi mesdemoiselles… »

Nous le suivons.

« Et voilà, fait Fred fièrement. Le meilleur choix de philtres d'amour que vous puissiez trouver. »

Bien sûr ! Comme si, mes frères, qui avaient seulement un simple Acceptable en potion pouvaient faire les meilleurs philtres d'amour.

« Et ça marche ? je demande sceptique.

\- Bien sûr ! Jusqu'à vingt-quatre heures d'affilée selon le poids du garçon… commence Fred.

\- … et la beauté de la fille, termine George. Mais nous n'en vendons pas à notre sœur, ajoute-t-il très sérieusement, surtout pas quand on sait qu'elle a déjà cinq petits amis d'après ce que nous avons…

\- Tout ce que raconte Ron n'est qu'un énorme mensonge », je réponds calmement.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Harry qui a l'air très étonnée. Ca y est, il va croire que j'ai cinq petits-amis…Harry, je ne suis pas une gourgandine, j'espère que tu m'entends !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? je demande en prenant un pot rose.

\- Un Efface-Boutons, dix secondes garanties, répond Fred. Convient à tout, depuis les points noirs jusqu'aux furoncles mais n'essaye pas de changer de conversation. Est-ce que oui ou non tu sors ces temps-ci avec un garçon nommé Dean Thomas ?

\- Oui, j'acquiesce. Et la dernière fois que je l'ai eu devant moi, je n'ai vu qu'un seul garçon, pas cinq. C'est quoi ça ? j'ajoute en montrant des petites créatures duveteuses roses et violettes.

\- Des Boursouflets, répond George. Et Michael Corner ?

\- Je l'ai laissé tomber, c'était un mauvais joueur, dis-je. Ils sont adorables, j'ajoute en continuant de regarder les Boursouflets.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a envie de les caresser, fait Fred. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu changes de petit ami un peu trop souvent ? »

Alors toi, tu vas voir, tu vas te prendre un sortilège de Chauve-Furie en pleine tête, tu ne vas rien comprendre ! Je lui adresse un regard tueur et je remarque qu'à côté Harry a un petit air effrayé. Oui je sais, je fais peur quand je m'énerve.

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! je réplique d'un ton furieux. Et toi, j'ajoute à Ron qui vient d'arriver, je te serais très reconnaissante de ne pas raconter à ces deux-là des histoires qui ne concernent que moi ! »

Pourquoi ai-je autant de frères ? Et stupides en plus ! Je vois ma mère qui arrive et qui s'énerve sur Ron, j'en profite pour lui demander :

« Maman, je peux avoir un Boursouflet ?

\- Un quoi ? demande-t-elle méfiante.

\- Ils sont tellement mignons ! »

Elle s'approche pour les regarder et en prend un dans sa main. Il était tellement petit qu'il tenait dans sa paume.

« S'il-te-plaît maman ! Ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire !

\- C'est vrai que ton anniversaire est dans dix jours… fait-elle.

\- S'il-te-plaît ! je fais.

\- Fred, George, ils n'ont rien de bizarres vos… commence maman.

\- Boursouflets ? termine Fred. Non, ce sont des animaux de compagnie.

\- Ils ne se mettent pas à exploser et cracher des boules de poils ? fait-elle sceptique.

\- Rien du tout, ils sont très calmes et inoffensifs, explique George. Un peu comme le Boursouf qu'avait Ron quand il était petit.

\- Celui que vous avez utilisé comme Cognard, fait maman.

\- Nous étions jeunes… commence George.

\- Et innocents… continue Fred.

\- Maman, alors je peux l'avoir ? je demande.

\- D'accord, d'accord, tu veux lequel ?

\- Le violet ! » je fais.

Après avoir payé le Boursouflet, je le pose sur mon épaule et il ronronne doucement. Qu'il est mignon !

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron, Harry et Hermione ? demande maman.

\- Ils étaient juste derrière moi, je réponds en me retournant.

\- Ils ne sont plus là… je vais demander à ton père de faire le tour du magasin, c'est vrai qu'il y a tellement de monde qu'on ne s'y retrouve plus… »

Ils les retrouvèrent dix minutes plus tard. Apparemment, ils étaient dans l'arrière-boutique. Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je pense qu'ils préparaient quelque chose. Ils préparent toujours quelque chose ces trois-là…

Le reste des vacances passa à toute vitesse. Nous avons fêté mes quinze ans simplement entre nous et Harry m'a même offert un Kit de soin pour mon balai, je n'y crois pas ! Peut-être qu'il me veut dans son équipe de Quidditch et comme il sait que mon balai n'est pas fameux, il pense peut-être que ça peut aider. Il est adorable !

Le dernier jour des vacances, je prépare ma valise et maman n'arrête pas de nous hurler dessus pour que notre lessive soit faite et pas au dernier moment. Je descends chercher mes vêtements propres dans la cuisine où ma mère et Fleurk se trouvent. Maman est en train d'éplucher des choux de Bruxelles et Fleurk est en train de parler de son mariage avec Bill. D'après ce que j'ai compris, je serais demoiselle d'honneur avec Fleurk miniature. Génial ! Et là, elle est en train de chercher une couleur pour les robes de demoiselles d'honneur qui ne jurera pas avec mes cheveux. Je peux devenir blonde, si ça te dérange tant que ça d'avoir une rousse comme demoiselle d'honneur.

Exaspérée, j'attrape ma pile de linge et je remonte les escaliers. Je croise Harry qui, lui, descend avec une pile de robes de Quidditch sales.

« A ta place je ne descendrais pas à la cuisine maintenant, je le préviens. Il y a une grosse flaque de Fleurk.

\- Je m'arrangerai pour ne pas glisser dessus », me répond-il avec un sourire.

Je lui souris à mon tour et je continue de monter. Je me retourne pour le regarder et il se retourne aussi. Nos regards se croisent et je lui souris une dernière fois, puis je remonte dans ma chambre, penaude.

Que moi je me retourne pour le regarder, c'est normal… mais pourquoi s'est-il retourné lui-aussi alors que je ne l'ai pas appelé ? Je me fais des illusions, il a du penser qu'il avait fait tomber quelque chose derrière lui, ça doit être ça.

Je prends mon Boursouflet, que j'ai baptisé Arnold, dans mes bras puis je le mets dans sa cage. Je range ma dernière pile de linge dans ma valise et tout est prêt pour demain matin.

Nous dînons très tôt ce soir. Maman pense qu'il faut qu'on soit en pleine forme pour notre rentrée. Ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est qu'on va passer la journée dans le Poudlard Express, on pourra dormir autant qu'on veut.

Je me mets au lit bien tôt mais je ne suis pas couchée avant longtemps. Je parle quelques heures avec Hermione avant de m'endormir.

Tiens, demain, je vois mon petit ami, ça m'était presque sorti de la tête. C'est de la faute d'Harry, aussi, dites lui d'arrêter de me sourire et je pourrais reprendre mes esprits !

Le lendemain matin, je m'habille, descend ma valise et la cage d'Arnold puis je prends mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Pour une fois, nous ne sommes pas en retard, c'est une grande nouvelle chez les Weasley.

Une fois que nous sommes tous prêts, nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture. Fleurk souhaite nous dire au revoir, bien évidemment. Je pense qu'elle veut surtout dire au revoir à Harry. Je suis presque sûre que s'il avait le même âge qu'elle, elle voudrait sortir avec lui ! Ce n'est pas possible de le coller autant !

« Goudebaille Arry ! » fait Fleurk en l'embrassant sur les joues.

Je vois mon imbécile de frère, Ron, se précipiter vers Fleurk pour avoir un baiser lui aussi mais j'en ai décidé autrement. Je tends mon pied et il trébuche en s'étalant sur la terre. Furieux, il rentre dans la voiture sans dire au revoir à qui que ce soit. Je suis personnellement très fière de moi et je souris à pleines dents. Je crois qu'Harry a remarqué parce qu'il me fait un petit clin d'œil.

Une fois arrivés à King's Cross, ce sont des Aurors qui nous attendent. Nous nous dirigeons vers la voie 9 ¾ , et je traverse le passage avec ma mère. Une fois sur le quai, j'admire le fier Poudlard Express toujours aussi éclatant. J'ai toujours adoré ce train, il a une certaine grandeur…

Je dis au revoir à ma mère et j'attends mon père qui est en train de discuter avec Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire ?

Une fois qu'ils ont terminé leur discussion, je sers mon père dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir puis je monte à bord du Poudlard Express avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ron et Hermione partent ensemble d'un côté, certainement pour aller au wagon des préfets et j'aperçois Colin Crivey et d'autres amis de Poufsouffles.

« Hé ! Alors vos vacances ? je demande.

\- C'était très bien, fait Laura mon amie de Poufsouffle en souriant. Et toi ?

\- C'était super ! je réponds. Et toi Colin ?

\- Génial ! J'ai fait un stage de photographie moldu aux Etats-Unis c'était… waouh ! Ils m'ont dit que quand je serais majeur je pourrais travailler pour eux !

\- C'est fantastique, je commente.

\- Oui, mes parents sont très fiers de moi, ils sont laitiers alors photographe c'est quelque chose de formidable pour eux… »

J'allais lui répondre mais quelqu'un qui me tapote sur l'épaule. Cela doit être Dean. Je souris et me retourne. Mauvais calcul, c'est Harry.

« Ca te dirait de chercher un compartiment avec moi ? »

Attendez. Marche arrière. Pause. Depuis quand Harry me propose de chercher un compartiment avec lui ? Ok, l'an dernier c'est ce que nous avons fait mais… oui bon c'est légitime. Mais ça reste étrange.

« Je ne peux pas, Harry, je réponds d'un air désolé, j'ai promis à Dean d'aller le retrouver. A plus tard », j'ajoute d'un air joyeux.

Il a l'air contrarié. Je me retourne et avance le long du couloir pour essayer de trouver Dean. Je finis par le trouver en compagnie de Seamus, son meilleur ami.

« Hé salut ! je fais.

\- Ginny ! » s'écrie-t-il d'un air joyeux.

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse longuement. C'est vrai qu'il m'a un peu manqué. Un peu. Mon cerveau me dit que je l'aime beaucoup, il est gentil et adorable.

Mais je préfère Harry…

Cher cœur, peux-tu TE TAIRE ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Je suis avec Dean et Seamus dans un compartiment et nous jouons aux échecs version sorcier. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas hérité du talent de mon frère Ron et je me fais battre à chaque fois. Je regarde leur partie quand Zacharias Smith ouvre la porte de notre compartiment. Je me lève et m'approche vers lui.

« Salut Zacharias, je fais froidement.

\- Salut, alors tu n'es pas avec Potter et compagnie ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, après votre escapade au ministère je pensais que vous seriez tous ensembles. Alors il s'est passé quoi là-bas ?

\- Tu as lu la Gazette non ? je demande toujours froidement. Tu as du y trouver tout ce que tu voulais savoir non ?

\- Pas vraiment, pourquoi vous n'êtes partis qu'à six ? Vous auriez pu appeler le reste de l'AD.

\- Tu serais vraiment venu ? je fais sceptique.

\- Je ne sais pas. Alors il s'est passé quoi là-bas ? continue-t-il de demander.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas vraiment, je réponds sèchement.

\- Mais vas-y raconte, Potter est bien l'Elu ? Vous avez appris ça là-bas ?

\- Bon écoute Smith, ça ne te regarde pas, arrête de poser des questions ! je commence à m'énerver.

\- Mais raconte ! »

Je sors ma baguette et lui lance un sortilège de Chauve-Furie, ça lui apprendra à casser les pieds aux gens. J'allais faire demi-tour vers mon compartiment quand je sens quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à un vieil homme très enrobé à l'allure d'un morse.

« Bonjour jeune fille, je suis le professeur Slughorn, Horace Slughorn. »

Génial, je vais commencer mon année avec une retenue alors que nous ne sommes toujours pas arrivés à Poudlard. C'est peut-être un record ? Fred et George vont être jaloux !

« Votre sortilège était extrêmement bien réussi, j'ai rarement vu un Chauve-Furie d'une telle puissance. Je suppose que ce jeune homme vous a bien énervée ?

\- Euh oui…

\- Eh bien, on ne peut pas punir une personne qui exécute de si bons sortilèges, venez avec moi dans mon compartiment prendre une collation, d'autres élèves triés sur le volet vont arriver, je serais ravi que vous vous joignez à nous ! Quel est votre nom ?

\- Euh Ginny Weasley, monsieur. »

Alors là… C'était la meilleure. Je venais de jeter un sort à un élève, un professeur me surprend et me propose d'aller manger avec lui. Je ne vais tout de même pas refuser, c'est tellement étrange, j'ai bien envie de voir à quoi ça peut mener.

« Bien sûr, monsieur, j'arrive. »

Je fais un petit signe de la main à Dean pour lui dire que je pars avec Slughorn et je suis ledit professeur jusque son compartiment. Une fois arrivé devant le compartiment, j'aperçois quelques élèves qui attendent dehors.

« Ah me voici ! fait Slughorn théâtralement. Venez entrez, entrez, ne soyez pas timides. »

Le compartiment était énorme. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas étonnant vu la masse corporelle du professeur. Ce dernier me fait signe pour que je m'asseye à côté de lui et je me retrouve vite écrasée dans un coin contre lui. Je regarde les autres élèves. Je reconnais Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard de sixième année, Marcus Belby un Serdaigle, et Cormac McLaggen un Gryffondor de septième année.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore au complet, nous attendons Neville Londubat et Harry Potter.

\- Neville et Harry vont venir ? je m'étonne.

\- Oui, oui, fait Slughorn tout excité, vous connaissez Mr Potter ?

\- Euh oui, oui… je marmonne.

\- Très bien, eh bien commençons à nous présenter. Je suis Horace Slughorn, j'ai longtemps été professeur à Poudlard mais j'ai pris ma retraite, aujourd'hui je suis de retour ! J'avais pour habitude de recevoir les meilleurs élèves durant quelques petites soirées, quelques dîners et j'ai voulu reprendre mes bonnes vieilles habitudes. Tenez Marcus, j'ai eu votre oncle Damoclès comme élève, un homme brillant, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il est réussi… »

Slughorn se tait. Il est coupé par l'entrée de Neville et d'Harry dans le compartiment. En voyant Harry, Slughorn se lève et je me retrouve encore plus propulsée contre le mur. Je frotte mon épaule un peu endolorie puis je souris à Harry et Neville.

« Quel plaisir de vous voir, quel plaisir ! Et vous, vous devez être Mr Londubat ! »

Slughorn commença à faire les présentations puis il me présenta en dernier en disant à Harry :

« Et enfin, cette charmante jeune fille m'a dit qu'elle vous connaissait ! »

Je fais une espèce de grimace à Harry et Neville derrière le dos de Slughorn. Tu as entendu Harry, « cette charmante jeune fille », je suis une charmante jeune fille, j'espère que tu as remarqué, hahaha.

« J'étais en train de dire au jeune Marcus que j'avais eu le plaisir de compter parmi mes élèves, son oncle Damoclès, explique Slughorn à Harry et Neville. Un sorcier exceptionnel, exceptionnel, qui a largement mérité son Ordre de Merlin. Vous voyez souvent votre oncle, Marcus ? »

Ce dernier est actuellement en train de s'étouffer. Je ne le connais pas mais il n'a pas l'air malin. Il raconte que son père ne s'entend pas avec son oncle et bizarrement, Slughorn semble l'avoir oublié et passe à Cormac McLaggen. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Il a l'air très imbu de sa personne, je me demande pourquoi il est à Gryffondor.

Slughorn passe ensuite à Zabini puis à Neville qui semble très gêné de parler de ses parents. Je peux le comprendre, je sais que ses parents ont été torturés et qu'ils ne le reconnaissent plus. C'est vraiment horrible, Slughorn pourrait passer ce chapitre…

« Et maintenant, poursuit Slughorn, Harry Potter ! »

Il commence à faire tout un éloge sur Harry, sur le fait qu'il soit « L'Elu », sur le fait qu'il ait survécu et tout ce qu'on pouvait raconter sur lui. Il n'a pas mentionné le fait que ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnent un petit côté rebelle et que ses yeux verts sont magnifiques mais à part ça, je pense que Slughorn a fait le tour.

« Le bruit a couru alors que vous étiez doté de pouvoirs qui dépassaient de très loin la moyenne… »

Zabini a l'air amusé et toussote d'un air sarcastique. Cet imbécile de Serpentard ne paye rien pour attendre !

« Oui Zabini, je fais d'une voix furieuse, parce que toi, tu as tellement de talent… pour faire le malin…

\- Oh, oh ! glousse Slughorn. Soyez très prudent Blaise ! J'ai vu cette jeune personne exécuter un extraordinaire maléfice de Chauve-Furie au moment où je passais dans son wagon ! A votre place j'éviterais de la mettre en colère ! »

Slughorn continue de parler de « L'Elu » et de la prophétie comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose extraordinaire.

« Nous n'avons jamais entendu de prophétie, assure Neville.

\- Exact, je confirme. Neville et moi, on était là aussi et toutes ces idioties sur « L'Elu » sont une invention de _La Gazette_ comme d'habitude. »

Slughorn continue de discuter pendant des heures et des heures sur ses anciens élèves. Le seul moment qui a retenu mon attention, c'est quand Slughorn s'est mis à parler de Gwenog Jones la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead, mon équipe de Quidditch préférée.

Le crépuscule commence à tomber… j'espère qu'il va bientôt nous lâcher…Ah enfin !

« Bonté divine, le jour tombe déjà ! Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils avaient allumé les lampes ! Vous feriez bien d'aller vous changer, tous. McLaggen, il faudra venir me voir pour que je vous prête ce livre sur les Licheurs. Harry, Blaise – venez donc me dire bonjour de temps en temps. Vous aussi, mademoiselle », ajoute-t-il en me regardant.

En sortant, je remarque que Zabini et Harry se lancent des regards meurtriers.

« Je suis content que ce soit fini, marmonne Neville. Bizarre ce bonhomme, non ?

\- Oui, un peu, répond Harry. Comment se fait-il que tu te sois retrouvée là, Ginny ?

\- Il m'a vue jeter un maléfice à Zacharias Smith, je lui explique. Tu te souviens l'imbécile de Poufsouffle qui était dans l'A.D. ? Il n'arrêtait pas de me demander ce qui s'était passé au ministère, à la fin, il m'a tellement énervée que je lui ai jeté un sort. Quand Slughorn est arrivé, j'ai cru qu'il allait me donner une retenue mais il a jugé mon maléfice tellement réussi qu'il m'a invitée à déjeuner ! Dingue, non ? »

Harry marmonne quelques mots puis jette un coup d'œil à la direction qu'à prise Zabini.

« Je vous retrouve plus tard tous les deux » dit-il en mettant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Ce garçon n'est pas possible. Il passe son temps à faire des missions ou je ne sais quoi. Je soupire un peu exaspérée puis je regarde Neville.

« Ca va toi Neville ? je lui demande.

\- Ca va et toi ?

\- Ouais… J'ai remarqué que cela n'allait pas trop tout à l'heure quand il t'a parlé de tes parents… tu les a vus cet été ? dis-je doucement.

\- Oui, plusieurs fois, il n'y a pas d'amélioration mais même s'ils ne me reconnaissent pas, moi je les reconnais, c'est déjà ça…

\- C'est quand même dur, je fais avec une grimace en lui tapotant l'épaule. Je te laisse, je vais retourner dans mon compartiment me changer. A tout à l'heure ! »

Je marche vite pour regagner mon compartiment, je pense que nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

« Hé ! je fais en entrant.

\- Ah bah enfin ! dit Dean. On se demandait ce que tu faisais.

\- Le professeur Slughorn voulait faire un petit repas avec quelques élèves. » j'explique.

J'ai à peine le temps de me changer que nous arrivons déjà, j'attrape ma valise et la cage d'Arnold puis je sors suivie de Dean et de Seamus.

« Tu veux que je portes ta valise ? demande Dean.

\- Oh non, ça ira merci » je réponds en lui souriant largement.

Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un petit copain gentleman. Nous nous dirigeons vers les diligences où je vois au loin Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna. Je les appelle en leur faisant de grands signes. Ils nous attendent puis nous montons dans leur diligence.

« Harry n'est pas là ? je m'étonne.

\- Il n'est pas revenu, réponds Neville.

\- Il a fait quoi encore ? rigole Dean.

\- Encore parti sauver le monde ? ironise Seamus.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! le réprimande Hermione. Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose. On a prit ses affaires au cas où mais…

\- T'en fais pas, il va arriver » fait Ron.

Durant le chemin, je discute avec Luna et elle me parle des propriétés cachées de mon Boursouflet.

« Il chante le lendemain de Noël, tu le savais ? »

Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vrai mais qu'importe. Une fois au château, nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle. Luna se dirige vers la table des Serdaigle et nous vers celle des Gryffondor. Je continue de jeter un œil autour de moi, toujours pas de Harry.

La cérémonie de répartition commence. Toujours pas de Harry. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Je ne devrais pas. On est sensé être habitués avec lui.

« Adams, Auguste.

\- _Serpentard ! »_

La cérémonie se poursuit. On est déjà au M, et toujours pas de Harry.

« Montgomery, Lizzie.

\- _Serdaigle ! »_

On en est au S. Toujours pas de Harry. Bon sang mais que fiche-t-il ?!

« Stoneler, Lucie.

\- _Gryffondor !_ »

Ah tiens, une Gryffondor, il faut applaudir. Et toujours pas de Harry !

« Turner, Maxime.

\- _Serdaigle ! »_

Bon sang ! C'est déjà la lettre W ! Mais où peut-il bien être ?!

« Warret, Alice.

\- _Poufsouffle ! »_

La répartition est terminée et toujours pas de Harry. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, Dean me regarde bizarrement. J'esquisse un petit sourire forcé puis je me force à arrêter de regarder les portes de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore commence un court discours puis la nourriture apparaît. Toujours pas d'Harry.

Je mange sans réelle faim. J'ai déjà trop mangé dans le compartiment de Slughorn. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes j'aperçois enfin une tignasse de cheveux noirs parcourir la salle. Il s'assoit entre Ron et Hermione et je le regarde attentivement. Il a le visage couvert de sang ! Je ne sais pas si je suis sensée avoir l'air étonnée. Pourquoi est-il TOUJOURS couvert de sang ?!

Rassurée qu'il soit là, je me détends et je parviens à rigoler des plaisanteries de Dean. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter quelques regards en coin à Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

Cette première journée de cours a été tout bonnement épuisante. Je pense que les professeurs se sont tous passés le mot pour nous faire peur avec les BUSEs. Sincèrement, si mon frère, Ron, a réussi à en avoir sept, je doute que ce soit si compliqué que ça !

En tout cas, je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore a confié à Rogue le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Sérieusement ! Il est infect ! Il m'a enlevé dix points parce que j'ai passé mes notes à Colin.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis affamée ! Je me dirige vers la table des Gryffondor et je vois Harry, Ron et Hermione assis à un coin isolé. Je décide de les rejoindre mais je surprends un bout de leur conversation.

« … le résultat de ton propre travail, il me semble, fait Hermione.

\- Il a simplement suivi d'autres instructions que les nôtres », répond Ron.

Harry avait suivi les instructions de quelqu'un d'autre ?!

« Slughorn aurait pu me donner ce livre-là à moi mais… »

Marche arrière, pause ! Harry avait suivi les instructions que quelqu'un avait écrites dans un livre ?! Affolée, je me permets de les interrompre.

« Attends un peu » je fais.

Harry se retourne et se met à respirer à plein nez comme s'il y avait une tarte à la mélasse qui traînait dans les parages.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Tu as suivi les instructions de quelqu'un qui a écrit dans un livre, Harry ? »

J'essaye de me calmer, j'ai l'air un peu trop furieuse.

« Ce n'est rien, dit-il doucement. Ca n'a rien à voir avec… heu… le journal intime de Jedusor. C'est simplement un vieux manuel dans lequel un élève a griffonné des notes.

\- Mais tu as fait ce qu'il disait ? je répète.

\- J'ai simplement essayé d'appliquer les conseils écrits dans les marges. Franchement, Ginny, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de louche…

\- Ginny a raison ! le coupe Hermione en prenant son livre.

\- Hé ! » proteste Harry.

Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre espèce d'ingrat. On est certainement en train de te sauver la vie.

« _Specialis Revelio_ » fait Hermione.

Rien ne se produisit.

« Tu as fini ? demande Harry un peu énervé. Ou tu veux attendre de voir s'il va faire des sauts périlleux ? »

Et il se croit drôle en plus. Cela aurait pu être dangereux mais non monsieur s'énerve, il se croit peut-être trop bien pour être contrôlé par un objet.

« Tu sais, lui dis-je, on n'a pas fait ça pour t'énerver, cela aurait pu être vraiment dangereux, tu devrais nous remercier au lieu de…

\- Oui Ginny, excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver, fit-il. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui » je réponds toujours vexée.

Je m'éloigne et vais m'asseoir avec Dean plus loin. Au moins Dean n'essaye pas de se faire tuer toutes les cinq minutes

La semaine passa doucement et les essais de Quidditch approchaient. Le samedi matin je me lève de bonne humeur, j'espère que je vais être prise ! Dean et Seamus se présentent eux aussi. Je ne les ai jamais vus jouer… Je sais qu'il y a déjà Katie Bell qui sera certainement reprise, il n'y a donc que deux places vacantes.

J'enfile une tenue de Quidditch, je prends mon balai puis je descends dans la salle commune où Dean et Seamus m'attendent.

« Tu es sûre d'être prise toi, me dit Dean, tu avais bien joué comme remplaçante l'an dernier.

\- J'avais joué comme attrapeuse, là je veux être poursuiveuse, c'est différent, je le rectifie.

\- Oui mais tu voles bien, c'est déjà ça » dit-il.

J'acquiesce. Après avoir déjeuné, nous nous dirigeons vers le terrain. Harry et Ron étaient déjà sur le terrain et quelques élèves étaient dans les tribunes.

« Salut Harry, salut Ron » je dis.

Les sélections commencent quelques minutes plus tard. Un nombre impressionnant d'élèves veulent faire partie de l'équipe. Je remarque que la moitié ne fait même pas partie de Gryffondor. Harry fait d'abord quelques équipes pour faire un tour de terrain. La première équipe est composée de premières années qui ne savent même pas voler. Quant à la deuxième équipe, elle est composée de groupies qui gloussent dés qu'Harry dit quelque chose. Je crois que l'une d'entre elles s'appelle Romilda Vane mais je n'en suis pas si sûre. Elles sont vraiment désespérantes. J'espère que je ne ressemblais pas à ça quand j'étais complètement sous le charme d'Harry il y a quelques années.

Au bout d'un moment, c'est à mon tour de voler. Comme d'habitude, je ressens cette merveilleuse sensation, cette sensation d'être libre et bien que mon balai ne soit pas très bon, j'arrive à être meilleure que les autres. J'ai marqué un total de dix-sept buts, je dois avouer que je suis très fière de moi !

Harry me sourit et m'annonce que je suis prise avec Katie Bell et Demelza Robins. Je manque de lui sauter dans les bras mais je me retiens en voyant le regard de Dean.

Harry continue en sélectionnant les batteurs qui sont Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote. Ils nous rejoignent dans les tribunes et il ne reste plus que le gardien à sélectionner. Je remarque que les tribunes sont de plus en plus remplies. Mauvais, très mauvais pour Ron qui stresse dés qu'une mouche le regarde de trop près. Les poursuiveuses nous levons et remontons sur nos balais pour tirer les penaltys. McLaggen arrête quatre penaltys sur cinq mais bizarrement, lorsqu'il a manqué son arrêt, il est parti dans la direction opposée. Tant pis, j'espère que Ron réussira à tous les arrêter. J'ai deux options devant moi, faire un tir facile à mon frère, ou bien faire un vrai tir pour bien montrer à Harry ce que j'ai dans le ventre. Je décide de faire un vrai tir. Mais Ron l'arrête ! Génial ! J'espère qu'il va arrêter les autres… Youpi ! Il a tout arrêté ! La question est… s'est-il dopé ? Attention, je ne dis pas que mon frère est nul… je dis seulement que… enfin bon… il est stressé d'habitude…

Je me dirige vers mon équipe et Harry se tourne vers nous après avoir dégagé McLaggen qui devait certainement être en train de se plaindre.

« Bravo, dit Harry d'une voix rauque. Vous avez très bien joué ! »

Hermione nous rejoint et Harry reprit la parole.

« La première séance d'entraînement aura lieu jeudi, ça vous va ? »

Nous acquiesçons tous.

« Génial, dans ce cas, à jeudi tout le monde ! » lança joyeusement Harry.

Il s'en va avec Ron et Hermione. Dommage, j'espérais qu'on aurait pu parler des sélections, j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il en avait pensé. Enfin, peu importe, je me dirige vers Dean qui me félicite. Seamus est déjà parti se changer. Je pense qu'il se comporte surtout en mauvais perdant.

« Ca te dit de faire un petit tour près du lac ? propose Dean.

\- Pourquoi pas, je lui souris. Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche.

\- Tu es très jolie comme ça, assure-t-il.

\- Jolie peut-être, mais je ne suis pas sûre de sentir très bon » je fais en riant.

Il m'embrasse doucement puis ajoute.

« Tu as raison, va prendre une douche. »

Je lui donne un coup sur l'épaule et lui tire la langue en partant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **

Je n'ai jamais vu d'entraînements de Quidditch aussi amusants. Harry faisait toujours en sorte de mettre les entraînements les soirs où Slughorn nous envoyait des invitations à dîner. Ainsi, après chaque entraînement, je m'assois avec Ron et Harry dans la salle commune et nous rions en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'Hermione est en train de faire.

« Elle doit être entre Zabini et McLaggen, à mon avis McLaggen essaye de la draguer, lance Harry en rigolant.

\- Et Zabini essaye de se tenir le plus loin possible d'elle et Slughorn les force à danser ensemble, je dis hilare.

\- Je me demande pourquoi elle continue d'y aller, fait Ron.

\- Elle doit espérer rencontrer un bon parti, s'esclaffe Harry. Tu crois qu'elle leur a parlé de la sale ?

\- Fais attention, je l'entends déjà dire « c'est la S.A.L.E », dit Ron en souriant. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Tu viens Harry ? »

Harry regarde Ron puis il me regarde, puis il regarde à nouveau Ron, et il me regarde encore puis il acquiesce.

« Bonne nuit, Ginny » me dit-il en souriant.

Je leur fait un signe de la main puis je décide d'aller me coucher aussi. Je monte dans mon dortoir, me mets en pyjama puis je sers mon Boursouflet Arnold contre moi.

Malheureusement, pas de chance, Vicky Frobisher, ma camarade de dortoir que je n'apprécie pas vraiment me regarde d'un air moqueur.

« Sincèrement Ginny, tu n'as pas passé l'âge d'avoir une peluche ?

\- Ce n'est pas une peluche, c'est un Boursouflet » je fais exaspérée.

Elle écarquille les yeux et fait la mine de celle qui ne comprend rien. Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle est née-moldue.

« C'est un genre d'animal de compagnie… » je lui explique.

Elle finit par comprendre puis acquiesce. Seigneur, faites qu'elle arrête de me parler, je ne peux pas supporter cette fille.

« Alors, le grand Harry Potter a finit par remarquer que tu existes ou bien il essaye seulement d'être gentil avec la petite sœur de son meilleur ami ? » me fait-elle.

Elle dépasse toujours les limites et elle sait appuyer là où ça fait mal. Tout le monde sait que je suis amoureuse de Harry depuis la première année. Mais j'espérais qu'ils aient oublié vu que je suis sortie avec Michael et que maintenant je suis avec Dean mais non, ça reste gravé dans les annales. Je suis certaine qu'après Poudlard, ils faire une statue en mon nom qui s'appellera _Celle-Qui-A-Attendu-En-Vain._

« Tu t'es pris un Maléfice Cuisant ou tu seulement trop mangé ces derniers temps ? » je renchéris.

Et voilà, elle se tait. Enfin ! Une vraie casse-pied celle-là. Je me glisse dans mes couvertures et je laisse Arnold se blottir contre moi. Je m'endors avec une rapidité extraordinaire. Après tout, je suis toujours fatiguée après les entraînements de Quidditch.

Je me lève le lendemain avec un grand sourire. Aujourd'hui, direction Pré-au-lard ! Tant mieux ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'être enfermée dans ce château. Le seul point négatif c'est qu'il fait super froid ! J'enfile un gros pull et un manteau mais rien à faire, j'ai toujours aussi froid. Tandis que je descends les escaliers, je croise Dumbledore.

« Bonjour monsieur le directeur, lui dis-je.

\- Bonjour Miss Weasley. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien merci, lui souris-je.

\- Pourriez-vous me faire une faveur et livrez ceci à Harry Potter pour moi ? me demande Dumbledore.

\- Bien sûr ! »

Il me donne un rouleau de parchemin et je me dirige vers la Grande Salle, j'espère qu'il est toujours en train de déjeuner… Il est avec Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor, super, ils sont en train de rigoler, je ne vais pas arriver à un mauvais moment comme l'autre jour.

« Hé Harry, je dois te donner ça » lui dis-je en lui tendant le rouleau de parchemin.

\- Merci Ginny…C'est le prochain cours de Dumbledore ! Lundi soir ! » dit-il a Ron et Hermione en souriant.

Le cours de Dumbledore ? Dumbledore lui donne des cours ? Bon, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu…

« Tu veux venir avec nous à Pré-au-lard, Ginny ? » me demande Harry

QUOI ?! J'ai bien entendu ?! Quelqu'un lui a-t-il mit du whisky pur feu dans son jus de citrouille ? Il débloque ? Il… ? Il ne m'a JAMAIS proposé d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec lui… enfin, avec eux… c'est pareil ! Reprends tes esprits Ginny, il essaye seulement d'être gentil.

« J'y vais avec Dean… On se verra peut-être là-bas. »

J'attrape un petit pain puis le mâchouille en me dirigeant vers le hall où Dean est sensé m'attendre. Je n'arrive pas à me retirer les mots d'Harry de mon esprit « Tu veux venir avec nous à Pré-au-lard, Ginny ? ». Allez, on se calme, ce n'est rien. Tiens, Dean, mon petit ami qui m'aime très fort et que j'aime aussi m'attends au bout du couloir.

« Hé salut ! je fais d'un air réjoui.

\- Tu es prête ? me demande-t-il en m'embrassant.

\- Oui, oui ! »

Nous sortons de Poudlard en passant par Rusard et ses Capteurs de Dissimulation. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il vérifie ce que nous emmenons dehors mais je ne bronche pas. Avec Dean, nous nous dirigeons main dans la main vers Pré-au-lard.

« Tu sais ma mère serait ravie de te rencontrer ! fait Dean en souriant. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Ah oui ? souris-je. Tu lui as dis quoi ?

\- A quel point tu es extraordinaire, dit-il en m'attrapant par les épaules.

\- Haha je sais, je sais, je suis extraordinaire ! » je fais en rigolant.

Nous arrivons à Pré-au-lard et il fait toujours aussi froid. Je resserre mon écharpe et Dean le remarque.

« Tu veux peut-être aller dans un endroit au chaud ? me propose Dean.

\- Ouais, on ne va pas rester dehors » je blague.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le salon de Madame Pieddodu. Je n'y suis allée qu'une seule fois avec Michael l'an dernier. Je trouve que c'est mignon là-bas, en tout cas c'est chaleureux.

Nous entrons et je remarque que la décoration a un peu changé, désormais les poufs sont bleus clairs et au-dessus de chaque table, il y a une rose bleue qui flotte. C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus joli que la dernière fois, avant, c'était tout rose, ça faisait vraiment trop gnan-gnan.

Nous nous asseyons à une table et Madame Pieddodu, une femme forte coiffée de son habituel chignon nous reçoit.

« Bonjour, fait-elle avec un large sourire. Que désirez-vous ?

\- Un chocolat chaud s'il-vous-plaît, je réponds.

\- Un café pour moi, dit Dean. Dommage qu'ils ne font pas de Bierraubeurres ici, ajoute-t-il à voix basse une fois Madame Pieddodu de retour derrière son bar.

\- On aurait pu aller aux Trois Balais si tu voulais une Bierraubeurre, lui fais-je.

\- Pas de soucis, répond Dean. Je me suis dit que c'était plus sympa ici pour être en couple, je veux dire par là que c'est plus intime, y'a moins de regards indiscrets et tout ça…

\- Je sais, dis-je en souriant. Mais personne ne nous jette des regards indiscrets en temps normal.

\- Si, s'esclaffe Dean en buvant son café. Ron et Harry n'arrêtent pas de nous regarder quand on est à côté.

\- Ah… »

Ron je comprends, c'est mon frère et il se mêle de tout ce qui ne le regarde pas. Mais Harry ? Il faut qu'il arrête de croire que je suis sa petite sœur à lui aussi !

Après une petite heure de bécotage et de plaisanteries, Dean me propose d'aller faire un tour à Honeydukes. J'accepte et nous sortons dehors. Le vent est de plus en plus glacial. Il me sert contre lui tandis que nous marchons mais j'ai toujours aussi froid. Rentrer à Honeydukes est un véritable plaisir ! L'air est chaud, plaisant et sucré.

Après nous être ravitaillés en sucreries, nous décidons de rentrer à Poudlard à cause du mauvais temps. Après tout, cela pouvait encore s'empirer…

En rentrant à Poudlard, Hermione semble paniquée et me raconte que Katie Bell a été ensorcelée et qu'elle a failli mourir à cause d'un collier qu'elle aurait touché.

« Pardon ? je m'étonne.

\- On était juste derrière on a tout vu… elle est à l'infirmerie mais elle risque d'être transférée à Ste Mangouste… » explique Hermione.

J'écarquille les yeux, à la fois surprise et peinée. J'aime beaucoup Katie, elle est très gentille et en plus, je m'amusais beaucoup avec elle au Quidditch… Cette nouvelle m'a tellement choqué que j'ai eu du mal à dormir cette nuit-là…

Les jours passèrent très vite et le mercredi soir, Dean est venu m'annoncer qu'Harry l'avait prit comme remplaçant de Katie. D'un côté je trouve ça génial parce que je pourrais voir Dean encore plus souvent et qu'on pourra bien se comprendre au niveau du Quidditch mais d'un autre côté cela m'exaspère car je ne pourrais plus vraiment regarder Harry en toute _innocence_ pendant les entraînements.

Cependant, mon petit ressentiment est partit aussi vite qu'il est venu. L'entraînement précédent notre premier match, Dean, Demelza et moi jouons très bien ensemble. Harry semblait ravi. A vrai dire, l'entraînement aurait pu être parfait si Ron n'était pas devenu stressé et fébrile. Je réussis à marquer une demi-douzaine de buts et cela aurait pu être réjouissant seulement ça ne l'ait pas vu que cela signifie que notre gardien est… excusez-moi du terme, POURRI !

Bon d'accord Ron n'est pas pourri, il est stressé. N'empêche que c'est plus ou moins pareil. Si on gagne demain, ce ne sera pas grâce à Ron, ça je peux vous le dire.

Ron vient d'envoyer un coup de poing sur la bouche de Demelza. Si nous sommes tous vivants d'ici demain, ce ne sera pas grâce à Ron, ça je peux vous le dire aussi.

« C'était un accident, je suis désolé, Demelza, vraiment désolé ! J'ai simplement…

\- Paniqué !» je termine énervée.

J'atterris à côté de Demelza pour essayer de la soigner.

« Ron, espèce de crétin, regarde dans quel état elle est ! » je m'écrie.

Harry atterrit à son tour à côté de nous.

« Je peux arranger ça. _Episkey_ »

Excuse-nous Harry, nous ne sommes pas tous habitués à nous casser les diverses parties de notre corps.

« Et toi, Ginny, n'insulte pas Ron, tu n'es pas capitaine de l'équipe… commence Harry.

\- Tu étais trop occupé pour le traiter toi-même de crétin, j'ai donc pensé que quelqu'un devrait le faire à ta place… »

Harry se mord la lèvre. Je suis sûre qu'il essaye de se retenir de rire.

« Allons-y, on reprend, tout le monde en vol »

Nous continuons notre séance d'entraînement. Elle est catastrophique. Ron ne cesse de perdre ses moyens.

« Vous avez tous fait du très bon travail, dit énergiquement Harry. Je crois qu'on va écraser les Serpentards. »

Pourquoi tu mens Harry ? Nous avons fait de la merde et tu le sais très bien.

En sortant des vestiaires, j'entends Ron marmonner :

« J'ai joué comme de la bouse de dragon »

Et encore, une bouse de dragon, elle, aurait peut-être arrêté un tir... Très bien, j'arrête de me moquer de mon frère…

Dean m'attrape la main et je remarque que les autres joueurs de l'équipe se sont dépêchés de rentrer. Une fois au deuxième étage, je m'arrête et j'écarte une tapisserie qui libère un passage.

« Tu fais quoi ? demande Dean.

\- Raccourci, je lui réponds. Un raccourci où il n'y a personne, j'ajoute en jetant un coup d'œil au couloir.

\- Intéressant », fait Dean en souriant.

J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, je me colle à lui et nous nous embrassons longtemps jusqu'à en perdre l'haleine. C'est agréable de l'embrasser comme ça, dans un couloir vide, après un dur entraînement de Quidditch, ça revigore… Cela aurait pu durer plus longtemps, des heures même si seulement…

« Hé là ! » fit une grosse voix.

Dean et moi nous nous séparons et nous nous tournons vers la voix. C'était Ron suivi de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande.

\- Je ne veux pas voir ma propre sœur bécoter les gens en public ! »

En public ?! Il n'y avait même pas un fantôme !

« Ce couloir était désert avant ton arrivée ! » je proteste.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Harry qui fixe Dean sans sourire.

« Heu… Viens, Ginny, murmure Dean, on n'a qu'à retourner dans la salle commune…

\- Vas-y tout seul ! je lance énervée. Moi j'ai deux mots à dire à mon cher frère. Bon alors, je reprends une fois que Dean s'était éloigné, on va mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toutes. Je sors avec qui je veux, et je fais ce que je veux, ça ne te regarde pas, Ron…

\- Si ça me regarde ! réplique Ron furieusement. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'entendre dire que ma sœur est une… »

Alors là, il va beaucoup trop loin. Je suis quoi, une gourgandine ?

« Une quoi ? je m'écrie en sortant ma baguette. Une quoi, exactement ?

\- Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit » fait Harry.

Harry, reste en dehors de ça, tu vas m'énerver plus qu'autre chose.

« Oh si, il le pense ! je m'exclame en m'énervant cette fois contre Harry. Il le pense tout simplement parce que lui n'a jamais bécoté personne dans sa vie et que le plus beau baiser qu'il ait jamais reçu, c'était celui de notre tante Muriel…

\- Ferme-la ! s'époumone Ron en devenant rouge bordeaux.

\- Non, je ne la fermerai pas ! j'hurle. Je t'ai vu avec Fleurk, tu espérais toujours qu'elle te donnerait un baiser sur la joue chaque fois que tu la voyais, c'était pitoyable ! Si tu sortais de temps en temps et que toi aussi tu aies quelqu'un à embrasser, ça te gênerait moins de voir que tous les autres le font ! »

Ron sort sa baguette, lui-aussi. Harry, quant à lui, se place entre nous deux pour éviter qu'on ne se jette des sorts. Harry, bouge de là, je n'hésiterais pas à te jeter un sort à toi aussi !

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! gronde Ron. Moi, je ne fais pas ça en public voilà tout ! »

J'explose de rire en poussant Harry de mon chemin.

« Tu as embrassé Coquecrigrue c'est ça ? Ou peut-être que tu as une photo de la tante Muriel cachée sous ton oreiller ? »

Ron essaye de me lancer un sort mais je l'évite de quelques centimètres. Harry attrape Ron et le pousse contre le mur.

« Ne sois pas idiot, dit Harry à Ron.

\- Harry a embrassé Cho Chang ! Et Hermione a embrassé Viktor Krum. Il n'y a que toi qui aies l'air de trouver ça dégoutant Ron et c'est parce que tu as à peu près autant d'expérience qu'un garçon de douze ans ! » je lance au bord des larmes.

Je crois que c'est surtout la partie « Harry a embrassé Cho Chang » qui m'a fait monter les larmes aux yeux mais qu'importe. Je tourne les talons et je décide de m'en aller.

Je décide de laisser couler mes larmes sur le chemin, après tout, il n'y a personne. Je déteste pleurer en public. Je ne le fais jamais. J'essuies les quelques larmes restantes sur mon visage lorsque je me retrouve devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Potage Royal », je lance.

Le tableau pivote et j'entre dans la salle commune. Dean est assis sur un fauteuil et a l'air de m'attendre. Il se dirige vers moi mais je l'envoie balader.

« On parlera demain, bonne nuit » je fais sèchement.

Je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Pourquoi mon frère est-il tellement stupide ?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A bientôt pour la suite !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Et voici le quatrième but que je mets ! Soixante à zéro pour Gryffondor ! Prenez ça dans votre tronche sale Serpentards ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Zacharias Smith qui commente le match ! Au moins je l'ai fait taire, il n'arrêtait pas de dire que Ron et moi n'étions dans l'équipe seulement parce qu'Harry est proche de notre famille ! Maintenant que j'ai marqué la plupart de nos buts, il n'a plus rien à dire. Et bizarrement il n'a plus rien à dire sur Ron étant donné qu'il bloque tous les tirs. C'est vraiment bizarre… il a l'air anormal… je suis bien contente qu'il arrête tous les tirs mais… avouons-le c'est tout sauf normal.

Encore et encore, je marque des buts. Pas mal pour une nouvelle joueuse non ? Parfois, quand je n'ai pas le Souaffle, je jette un coup d'œil à Harry qui tourne lentement autour du terrain. C'est vraiment un poste de feignant attrapeur, tu voles tranquillement pendant tout le match puis tu accélères quand tu vois le vif d'or, juste à la fin quoi.

« Oui, il a sûrement vu quelque chose qui a échappé à Potter. C'est à ça qu'on remarque les bons attrapeurs, ce ne sont pas seulement ceux qui attrapent, ce sont ceux qui remarquent.»

Smith tu es un imbécile et je te jure que sitôt ce match fini, je t'étripe ! Je regarde Harry et je remarque qu'il fonce vers Harper. Sûrement le Vif d'or… Dean me passe le Souaffle, il m'a coupé en pleine observation, je suis sûre qu'il a fait exprès, tant pis, je fonce et je marque encore un but. Trop facile. Je me retourne et je vois Harry et Harper côte à côte et… Harry attrape le Vif d'or ! Yeeees ! Génial on a gagné ! Enfin, c'était évident, on est les meilleurs. Je regarde Harry faire un demi-tour et redescendre en piquet. Non mais regardez-le comme il est fier. Enfin bon, il a raison, il n'est jamais fier de lui-même, il n'y a qu'au Quidditch qu'il arrive à être fier… Je me dirige vers la cabine du commentateur à toute vitesse sur mon balai pendant que les autres joueurs étreignent Harry en plein vol.

« Ginny, où vas-tu ? » s'écrie Harry.

Je vais tuer Zacharias Smith, je suis là dans deux petites secondes. Je continue de foncer sur la cabine et je percute Zacharias Smith… et le professeur McGonagall… Oups !

\- Miss Weasley comment…

\- Désolée, professeur, j'ai oublié de freiner. » je lance.

Je me retourne et je vois Harry qui éclate de rire et qui se dégage de l'équipe. Il arrive vers moi et me sers dans ses bras. Mais je t'en prie, continue, tu devrais faire ça tous les jours, tu ne penses pas ? Il me relâche quelques secondes plus tard en détournant le regard. Hé ho, Harry tu pourrais me regarder dans les yeux, tu as peur de quoi ? Enfin bref… je me dirige vers les vestiaires où un tumulte éclate. Nous hurlons tous à notre victoire en sautant sur place, je monte sur un des bancs et sautille en applaudissant l'équipe.

« Seamus a dit qu'il y avait une fête dans la salle commune ! annonça Dean d'une voix forte. Venez Ginny, Demelza. »

Une fête ? Génial ! J'accoure et j'attrape son bras.

« Allons-y », je lance.

Le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor est très joyeux, Dean, Demelza, Jimmy, Ritchie et moi chantons ou plutôt hurlons. La foule nous suit et nous félicite comme si nous sommes de véritables stars. Ah ! le Quidditch, la seule valeur sûre au monde !

Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, la fête bat déjà son plein, la musique est à fond, les Gryffondors dansent, la Bierraubeurre coule à flots, tout le monde nous acclame, nous les joueurs. Je me retourne et je vois qu'Harry et Ron ne sont toujours pas là. Tant pis, je me dirige vers la table des boissons, la meilleure table évidemment et j'attrape une Bierraubeurre que je bois d'un seul coup.

« Tu devrais y aller doucement, sourit Dean.

\- C'est de la Bierraubeurre, pas du Whisky pur feu, je lance en roulant des yeux. Y'a du whisky pur feu ?

\- Seamus en a dans une flasque pour éviter que les plus jeunes en prennent, répond Dean.

\- Que c'est responsable », je fais en souriant.

Je me dirige vers Seamus et lui demande sa flasque. Il fait mine d'hésiter quelques secondes puis me la passe et me dit de boire vite avant que mon frère ne me voit avec ça. Hum… il a peut-être raison, je n'ai peut-être pas besoin d'une nouvelle dispute. Je bois de longues gorgées de Whisky pur feu et je toussote un peu à la fin, il faut admettre que ça brûle pas mal la gorge. Je prends une Bierraubeurre et je la bois doucement. Je me retrouve toute seule, Dean est parti avec Seamus dans un côté, sûrement pour faire des concours de shots. Je me retrouve donc à observer les gens faire la fête. J'aperçois Colin et Dennis en train de discuter avec Harry mais je vois bien qu'Harry essaye de s'en aller. Je décide de monter dans mon dortoir pour aller chercher Arnold, mon Boursouflet, je pense qu'il aimerait participer à la fête, lui aussi. Quand je redescends, je vois Hermione s'approcher vers moi avec Pattenrond dans les bras.

« Hé salut Ginny, fait-elle. Tu as très bien joué !

\- Merci Hermione.

\- Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose à manger par ici, je meurs de faim !

\- Là-bas de l'autre côté, j'indique.

\- Ah merci, Pattenrond tu viens… »

Mais Pattenrond ne bouge pas, il garde les yeux fixés sur Arnold qui est sur mon épaule.

« Je crois qu'il aime bien Arnold, je lance à Hermione. Laisse-le avec moi, tu sais que j'adore les chats.

\- Bon d'accord », me sourit Hermione.

Elle s'éloigne et je vois Harry en train de discuter avec Romilda Vane et ses amies. J'hausse un sourcil et observe la scène. Je commence à me lasser de ce que je vois et regarde autour de moi et m'arrête sur une scène plutôt étrange. Ron, mon propre frère, et Lavande Brown en train de s'embrasser comme des bêtes sauvages. J'éclate d'un rire incontrôlable. J'ai peut-être l'air folle de rigoler toute seule dans mon coin mais que c'est drôle ! Pauvre Ron, je lui ai fait une remarque comme quoi il n'avait jamais embrassé une fille et monsieur se jette sur la première venue. Lavande Brown, s'il-vous-plaît ! N'importe quoi. Je tente de chercher Hermione du regard mais je ne la trouve pas, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas vu ça, je sais qu'elle en pince pour mon imbécile de frère. Je termine ma Bierraubeurre et je me dirige vers la table des boissons quand je tombe nez à nez avec Harry. Je lui souris.

« Tu cherches Ron ? Il est là-bas l'abominable hypocrite. »

Je lui montre du doigt l'endroit où Ron se trouve avec Lavande. Il a l'air aussi étonné que je l'étais il y a quelques instants.

« On a l'impression qu'il lui dévore la tête, tu ne trouves pas ? je fais. Mais je pense qu'il aurait intérêt à affiner sa technique. C'était un beau match, Harry. »

Je lui tapote le bras avec un grand sourire et je le vois légèrement tressaillir. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je me dirige vers la table des boissons et j'attrape une autre Bierraubeurre. Personne n'est avec moi à cette fête, mon petit ami a disparu avec son ami, mon frère a décidé de sociabiliser, et mon amis ont subitement disparus. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Vive la Bierraubeurre !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

« Tu es sûre que cela ne te dérange pas ? me demande Luna.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Luna, c'est super, au contraire, je suis contente qu'il y aille avec toi plutôt qu'avec… une de ses groupies, je fais avec dédain.

\- Merci, j'ai préféré te prévenir, je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui, fait Luna.

\- Je ne ressens rien pour lui, on est amis, sincèrement, je suis avec Dean, je ne ressens rien pour Harry » je mens.

Luna me regarde avec suspicion puis acquiesce.

« On se voit à la soirée de Slughorn alors, oh ! tu penses que je devrais mettre ma robe jaune ou celle qui est pailletée d'argent ?

\- Pailletée d'argent », j'assure.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, je laisse Luna qui se dirige vers la table des Serdaigle et je me dirige vers la table des Gryffondor. J'aperçois Harry, Ron et Hermione qui discutent et je surprends leur conversation. Cela commence à devenir une habitude, dis donc.

« Tu aurais pu emmener qui tu voulais ! s'exclama Ron. Qui tu voulais ! Et tu as choisi Loufoca Lovegood ? »

Oui, bah ça montre qu'au moins Harry a un cerveau, pas comme toi Ron qui sort avec la première venue !

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Ron, je lance sèchement en m'arrêtant derrière Harry. Ca me fait plaisir que tu l'aies invitée, Harry, elle est tellement ravie. »

Si ça me fait plaisir, c'est surtout parce que je sais qu'elle ne va rien tenter avec toi mais qu'importe. Je lui souris et je rejoins Dean quelques mètres plus loin.

« Bah dis donc, je croyais qu'il vous fallait des heures pour vous préparer, vous les filles, me fait Dean, la soirée est dans… deux heures et tu n'as pas commencé ?

\- Je n'ai besoin que de trois quarts d'heure, je lance.

\- Et tu seras plus belle que les filles qui mettrons trois heures à se préparer », dit Dean en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Il est adorable. Je lui souris et mange ma purée de façon pas très adorable.

Une fois dans mon dortoir, je croise Vicky Frobisher qui est assise sur son lit. Je lui fais un bref signe de la tête, après tout, je ne l'apprécie pas tant que ça. Pourquoi fallait-il que nous ne soyons que trois filles Gryffondors dans notre année et pourquoi l'autre fille a-t-elle redoublé l'an dernier me laissant seule avec cette peste de Vicky ?

Je sors ma robe qui est bleu marine avec des paillettes argentées sur le bustier et la pose sur mon lit, je sors mes escarpins et les laissent sur un côté. Je me douche, me sèche les cheveux, me lisse les cheveux grâce à un simple sortilège et j'enfile ma robe. La mission devient plus dure pour les escarpins, ils sont plutôt anciens, je les aie depuis deux ans et ils sont très serrés. Malheureusement, je… je n'ai pas vraiment pu me permettre d'en acheter de nouveaux alors je serrerais les doigts de pieds… Je me maquille légèrement et me dirige vers la porte.

« Bonne soirée, me lance Vicky. Tu t'es donnée beaucoup de mal pour te préparer. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas pour rendre ton petit copain heureux, c'est plutôt pour essayer de changer de petit copain, non ?

\- Vicky, pourrais-tu la fermer, s'il-te-plaît ? je lance sèchement.

\- Ah oui, de toute façon, demain tu rentres chez toi et… ton cher Harry Potter va aussi chez toi. C'est quoi… la cinquième fois que vous passez des vacances ensembles et… toujours rien ? Pauvre petite, à croire que ça n'arrivera jamais… »

Je me sens rougir et préfère sortir dignement de la pièce sans répondre. Quelle imbécile ! Elle ne manque jamais de m'exaspérer. J'arrive dans la salle commune et je vois Dean qui m'attend. Il est charmant. Il a une tenue de soirée noire avec quelques motifs marron qui font ressortir ses yeux. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon. Mais il n'est pas Harry.

Une fois dans le bureau de Slughorn, je remarque qu'il y a déjà pas mal de monde. J'aperçois quelques connaissances que je salue mais je reste avec Dean.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que nous allons réellement nous amuser », je lui dis.

Excusez-moi, j'ai parlé trop vite. Je viens de voir Hermione, comme dans Hermione Granger, l'une de mes meilleures amies, débarquer avec… attendez… Cormac McLaggen ! Est-ce que c'est une blague ?! Et elle ne m'a rien dit ! Je suis certaine qu'elle fait ça pour énerver Ron, elle doit se douter qu'Harry lui répétera… Oh, en parlant d'Harry, le voilà. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de le regarder. Si je le regarde, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il a l'air plus vieux et plus mature en tenue de soirée, à quel point il est devenu grand et fort, à quel point j'adore la façon que ses cheveux ont de former un épis, à quel point j'aime la couleur de ses yeux. Je dois vraiment me calmer. Même sans le regarder, j'arrive à penser ça.

Finalement, je le regarde. Il ne me regarde pas, il est avec Luna et il discute avec Slughorn et des inconnus. Au bout de quelques instants, il lève le regard vers moi et me sourit. Bizarrement, je remarque quelque chose qui n'est pas… qui n'est pas habituel quand Harry me regarde. C'est peut-être mon imagination qui parle mais je crois qu'Harry vient de m'observer de pied à tête comme si… je ne sais pas… comme s'il aimait bien ce qu'il voyait. Je sais, ça peut paraître stupide. C'est juste ce que je pense avoir vu…

Dean me jette un coup d'œil en biais.

« Tu veux danser ? me demande-t-il.

\- Euh… ouais pourquoi pas… » je réponds en souriant.

J'adore Dean. Il est parfait. Enfin il fait de son mieux. Alors pourquoi diable suis-je toujours obsédée par Harry Potter ? Sincèrement, c'est de la folie.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour voici la suite ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt… du moins quand je l'aurais écrit ! Etant donné que je me centre davantage sur ma principale fiction, je passe moins de temps sur celle-ci. Je vous invite d'ailleurs, si vous aimez le couple Harry/ Ginny et si vous n'aimez pas trop attendre, à lire A _travers l'histoire_ et _Après l'histoire_ qui sont les suites logiques de cette fiction même si elles ont été écrites avant. Bref bonne lecture ! A bientôt et merci pour vos commentaires !

**Chapitre 8 **

Mes talents de décoratrice sont inégalables. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ron et Harry se sont moqués de moi en voyant la décoration du salon hier soir, ils disent qu'on dirait une explosion de guirlandes. Moi je trouve que c'est très artistique. Après tout, je n'allais pas mettre deux ou trois guirlandes par ci, par là. Ils sont jaloux, c'est tout. Le salon du Terrier n'a jamais été aussi bien décoré, voilà tout. Le réveillon a été très calme. Il n'y avait que mes frères, Harry, Fleurk et Lupin. On a passé un peu trop de temps à écouter Celestina Moldubec à mon goût mais sinon, c'était plutôt sympa. Excepté le fait qu'Harry me parle de moins en moins.

Je me rappelle que c'est Noël et je fouille dans ma chaussette. J'enfile l'incontournable, le seul, et l'unique pull tricoté par ma mère. Cette année, il est noir avec un grand cœur rose au milieu. Ma mère croit toujours que j'ai cinq ans mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est toujours mieux que ceux de Fred et George, je parie qu'elle a encore fait des lettres « F » et « G ».

J'enfile un jean car je ne vais pas sortir avec seulement un pull sur le dos. Quoi que, Harry finira peut-être par me remarquer comme ça… Ha ha je suis pathétique !

Je descends et m'assieds à table à côté de George. Tout le monde est là même Remus qui est resté à la maison. Il ne manque qu'Harry et Ron. Ils doivent encore être en train de dormir, de vraies épaves ! Quelques minutes plus tard, je les vois descendre les escaliers. Ils s'installent en face de moi, à côté de Bill et Fleur.

Ma mère est en train de se pavaner depuis tout à l'heure avec son nouveau chapeau serti de diamants et son nouveau collier en or que Fred et George lui ont acheté. Sérieusement, et moi, ils ne m'ont offerts que des produits de leur magasin alors qu'ils auraient pu m'acheter… je ne sais pas, une robe de soirée de la mort qui tue qui aurait rendu Harry complètement fou de moi et… Bref, arrêtons de penser à lui. C'est plutôt compliqué vu qu'il est en face de moi. Je le regarde et remarque quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Je regarde plus longuement et remarque qu'il s'agit d'un asticot. Un asticot ? Sérieusement ? Il ne peut pas être normal ce mec ? Il doit toujours être différent ! Quand il ne sauve pas le monde, il traîne avec les asticots. Sérieusement ! Je décide de ne pas être mauvaise et de le prévenir. Je me penche par-dessus la table et je lui retire.

« Harry tu as un asticot dans les cheveux ! » je fais d'un ton amusé.

Il fait une tête bizarre. Ca doit être l'asticot. Fleurk commence à jacasser en disant que c'est horrible etc.…

Quelques instants plus tard, nous sursautons tous lorsque ma mère s'écrie :

« Arthur… C'est Percy ! »

Percy ? Pourquoi elle parle de cet imbécile ? Tout le monde se retourne et regarde par la fenêtre. Hé ho ! Poussez-vous, je suis petite moi, je ne vois rien. Je finis par me lever pour mieux voir. C'est bien mon imbécile de frère qui traverse jardin !

« Arthur, il est… il est avec le ministre ! » lance ma mère.

Nous nous rasseyons tous. Je n'y crois pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il débarque à Noël avec le ministre de la magie ?

« Joyeux Noël, maman, fait Percy une fois à la maison.

\- Oh, Percy ! » s'exclame maman en se jetant dans ses bras.

Ca ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je lui botterais les fesses et je lui ferais manger la goule du grenier. Appelez moi violente si vous voulez, je ne supporte pas les imbéciles qui renient leur famille !

« … Si quelqu'un voulait bien me montrer votre charmant jardin… Ah, tiens, je vois que ce jeune homme a fini de manger, pourquoi ne ferait-il pas un petit tour avec moi ? » fait le ministre en montrant Harry.

Bien sûr, comme si Harry était le seul à avoir fini de manger. Moi aussi j'ai fini de manger, Fleurk et George aussi. Il veut juste discuter avec le cher « Elu », pour quelle autre raison aurait-il débarqué ?! Et Percy, idiot et assoiffé de pouvoir comme il est, s'est dit « Tiens, pourquoi je ne proposerais pas au ministre de venir chez moi, je n'ai qu'à lui dire qu'Harry Potter y séjourne, je vais peut-être avoir une promotion, peut-être même serais-je promu ministre » Ministre des imbéciles, si vous voulez mon avis.

Percy ne parle qu'à maman, et encore, ils ne parlent pas tant que ça. On dirait qu'il se fiche de nous autres. Peut-être nous n'avons pas assez d'ambition pour lui ? Peut-être sommes nous trop débiles et trop indignes pour faire partie de sa famille ? Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais, c'est un imbécile.

Harry et le ministre reviennent de leur petite virée dans le jardin. Ils ont l'air assez énervés. Percy et le ministre finissent par prendre congé et Percy nous salue à peine. Une fois qu'ils sont partis, maman fond en larmes.

« Ne pleure pas maman ! lance Fred.

\- Ce n'est qu'un imbécile prétentieux ! renchérit George.

\- Un crétin assoiffé de pouvoir, je continue.

\- Taisez-vous tous les trois, s'énerve papa. Allez dans le salon. »

Fred, George, Ron, Harry et moi nous nous installons sur les fauteuils dans le salon et Harry commence à nous expliquer qu'il s'est disputé avec Scrimgeour.

« Il voulait que tu fasses semblant de travailler pour le ministère ? je m'étonne. Il n'a pas de cerveau ou il l'a fait exprès ?!

\- Comment pouvait-il croire que tu accepterais ? dit Ron.

\- Ils sont désespérés, lance Fred.

\- Et Percy a un de ses culots de se montrer ici ! continue George.

\- Il n'a vraiment aucun respect ! je fais.

\- T'inquiètes pas, il risque de transplaner et de se retrouver à Bagdad, assure Fred en ricanant.

\- Ou peut-être en Antarctique, pouffa George.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda Ron.

\- Un petit sortilège de Confusion, rien de bien méchant », répond Fred.

Les vacances ne sont plus du tout aussi réjouissantes. Maman passe son temps à pleurer à cause de Percy et on ne peut rien y faire, à chaque fois qu'on essaye de dire quelque chose, cela empire. Dean m'envoie des lettres tous les jours, j'admets que je trouvais cela mignon au début mais maintenant j'en ai vraiment marre ! Je vais lui passer un sacré savon à Poudlard ! J'ai décidé d'arrêter de lui répondre. Cela fait donc cinq jours qu'ils m'envoient des lettres qui se ressemblent toutes _« Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Tu es malade ? Tu as un problème ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu es retombée amoureuse d'Harry c'est ça ? Réponds-moi vite ! Tu me manques ! Je t'aime » _Sincèrement, il devrait se taire des fois. Il est vraiment idiot. Dans le cas tout à fait hypothétique où je serais amoureuse de Harry – j'ai dit dans un cas HYPOTHETIQUE – cela ne changerait rien vu qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi, à chaque fois que je lui parle, il détourne le regard, on dirait qu'il a peur de moi. Sérieusement. Dean est paranoïaque.

La veille de notre retour à Poudlard, je suis affalée sur un fauteuil dans le salon et j'essaye de faire mon devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je dois le rendre dans deux jours et j'aurais vraiment du m'y prendre avant, mais sincèrement, avec Rogue comme professeur, comment voulez-vous vous réjouir de faire vos devoirs ? Je dois encore rédiger dix centimètres de parchemin et j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le tour. Il n'y a pas trente mille choses à dire sur comment donner plus de puissance à un sortilège de stupéfixion. Soit on sait le lancer soit on ne sait pas, fin de l'histoire. Je doute que Rogue soit satisfait si j'écris ça.

Harry passe par le salon et me regarde.

« Tu fais tes devoirs maintenant ? me lance-t-il étonnée.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu as fini tous tes devoirs ! je fais.

\- Bizarrement… si, j'ai fini tous mes devoirs, répond Harry. C'est toi qui n'es pas sérieuse, ajoute-t-il en souriant. C'est quoi comme devoir ?

\- Rogue, je marmonne.

\- Tu dois écrire un devoir sur Rogue ? Sympa, tu dois avoir pleins de choses à dire !

\- C'est un devoir pour Rogue, imbécile va ! je fais en rigolant. Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

\- « Comment donner plus de puissance à un sortilège de Stupéfixion ? », lit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. C'est facile !

\- Je sais, je soupire, mais j'ai déjà tout écris, il me reste dix centimètres.

\- Tu n'as qu'à écrire ton prénom à la fin en gros pour que ça prenne dix centimètres, propose Harry.

\- N'importe quoi ! je lance en rigolant.

\- Tiens, regarde, tu n'as pas parlé du côté psychologique, il faut trouver une certaine force intérieure pour lancer un sort avec plus d'intensité.

\- Merci, je fais en continuant à écrire. Je doute que je puisse écrire dix centimètres sur ça mais ça fera l'affaire…

\- Tu n'as qu'à blablater et écrire gros, propose Harry. C'est quand même abusé, cinquante centimètres sur une question aussi rapide à traiter. »

Je termine ma dissertation tandis qu'Harry regarde ce que j'écris. Lorsque j'achève de rédiger et que je signe, il me prend ma plume des mains tout en effleurant ma main. Sincèrement, comment voulez-vous vous concentrez si monsieur s'amuse à vous prendre à moitié la main ?!

« L'orthographe c'est de famille ? demande Harry. Intensité ça s'écrit avec un « e » pas avec un « a ». Ron aussi fait tout le temps des fautes.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, c'est toi tu… »

Ok j'ai failli sortir « tu me perturbes », il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'imagine des choses et qu'il arrête de me parler parce qu'il pense que je suis une folle furieuse qui lui coure après depuis des années.

« … tu me parlais pendant que j'écrivais, je n'ai pas fait attention », je fais en me rattrapant.

Ron arrive et appelle Harry. Ce dernier me sourit et je lui souris en retour. J'ai envie de tuer mon frère. Nous étions en train de partager un moment et lui, il casse tout. Comme d'habitude. Bon d'accord, il m'a juste aidé à faire un devoir pendant dix minutes, mais c'est déjà ça.

Très bien, j'arrête de délirer, je sais qu'il ne se passera jamais rien. Suis-je folle pour continuer d'espérer au plus profond de moi qu'un jour il me remarquera peut-être ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

« Harry ! Ginny ! »

Je me retourne. C'est Hermione qui nous appelle. Tant mieux, on n'a pas l'air débile, on est face à la Grosse Dame sans avoir idée du nouveau de mot de passe étant donné qu'on vient d'arriver du Terrier.

« Je suis revenue il y a deux heures. J'étais allée voir Hagrid et Buck – ou plutôt Ventdebout. Vous avez passé un bon Noël ? demande Hermione.

\- Oui, répond Ron. Très mouvementé, Rufus Scrim… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Hermione ne l'écoute pas, d'ailleurs elle ne l'écoute jamais, elle ne lui a jamais pardonné de sortir avec Lavande. Je suis Harry et Hermione dans la salle commune tandis que mon imbécile de frère se fait sauter dessus par sa super petite amie Lav-Lav.

« Tu viens avec nous, Ginny ? proposa Hermione.

\- Non merci, j'ai promis à Dean d'aller le retrouver », je réponds un peu exaspérée.

J'aurais adoré rester avec eux, seulement je dois mettre les choses au clair avec Dean. Il faut qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas en m'envoyant trente lettres par jour que je vais m'attacher à lui. Ah tiens, il est sur un canapé avec Seamus. Je m'approche et je toussote quand je suis près d'eux.

« Ah Ginny, tu es de retour ! s'exclama Dean.

\- Ouais, Seamus ça te dérangerait de nous laisser cinq petites minutes ? Ce ne sera pas long, je demande à Seamus.

\- Ca marche », dit-il.

Seamus s'éloigne et je m'assois à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? me demande Dean.

\- Oui mais je voudrais te parler d'autre chose là, je m'impatiente.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as écrit trente mille lettres ? Sérieusement, ce n'est pas parce que je ne répondais pas que…

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas ?

\- Premièrement, je n'ai pas de hibou et mon frère avait besoin du sien, je dis en mentant.

\- Mais… commence Dean.

\- La question n'est pas là, je me suis rendue compte que tu étais un peu trop… collant et ça me dérange un peu…

\- Quoi, tu veux qu'on se sépare, c'est ça ? » dit-il d'une mine un peu déconfite.

Sincèrement, comment voulez-vous rompre face à quelqu'un qui vous regarde avec une telle petite bouille d'ange ? Je dois le faire, je dois le faire…

« Non pas du tout, je dis malgré moi, il faudrait juste qu'on mette un peu de distance entre nous, c'est tout… »

Il a l'air perplexe de celui qui ne comprend rien. A vrai dire, ce que j'ai dit n'était pas réellement compréhensible. Je n'ai pas envie de rompre avec lui mais je n'ai pas envie de continuer de sortir avec lui. Je sais, c'est paradoxal et je m'en fiche. Disons qu'à la prochaine erreur de sa part, ce sera fini. Sérieusement, je suis pathétique, je devrais lui mettre une note tant qu'on y est.

Je m'efforce de lui sourire puis je l'embrasse doucement. Je crois qu'il est un peu rassuré.

« Bon, je vais te laisser avec Seamus, tu sais pour respecter cette histoire de prendre quelques distances ! »

Il a l'air déçu mais je ne le suis pas. Je me dirige vers le fauteuil où Harry et Hermione discutent.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? je leur demande.

\- Oui, oui, s'empresse de répondre Harry en me gratifiant d'un grand sourire.

\- Merci, je réponds en souriant de toutes mes dents. Vous parliez de quoi ? je demande.

\- Du culot du ministère, répond Hermione.

\- Ah, tu racontes encore cette histoire ? je fais à Harry.

\- Elle n'était pas au courant, dit Harry.

\- Ouais, je fais en me levant. Bon je vais me coucher, à demain.

\- A demain », répond Harry en me souriant.

J'avance un peu et je me retourne. Ses yeux croisent mon regard. Je lui souris. Il me sourit. Je reprends le chemin de mon dortoir. Je n'arrive pas à résister à la tentation. Me regarde-t-il encore ? Je me retourne, il me sourit, je lui souris. Je détourne la tête. Sérieusement ? Il joue à un jeu ou bien… ? Si la prochaine fois que je me retourne, il me regarde toujours, ça veut dire que… non c'est impossible, je n'arrive pas à le formuler dans mon esprit tant c'est insensé et stupide. Je me retourne, il me regarde toujours. Cette fois, je ne souris pas, je fonce vers mon dortoir où mes affaires m'attendent déjà. Le dortoir est désert. Je sors Arnold de sa cage et je le sers contre moi tout en me jetant sur mon lit.

« Mission en cours d'exécution Arnold ! »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Avec Dean, ça va un peu mieux, il a finit par comprendre qu'il était un peu trop entiché de moi. Du coup, il a un peu arrêté de s'enflammer. Maintenant, on est mieux ensembles. Je m'attache un peu plus à lui. Enfin c'est ce que je pense. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrive dans mon champ de vision. Exactement comme à l'instant.

Parfois, je me demande si Harry le fait exprès. Comme à l'instant je suis tranquillement dans les bras de Dean en train de discuter et là, la tête d'Harry apparait juste en face de moi.

« Ginny ! s'écrie Harry.

\- Hum ? je fais en me détachant de Dean.

\- C'est Ron !

\- Oui c'est son anniversaire, je sais ! je dis.

\- Il a été empoisonné, il est à l'infirmerie, viens ! »

Je me lève en sursaut, je jette un regard d'excuse à Dean, et Harry et moi sortons de la salle commune à moitié en courant. Harry m'attrape la main pour que je coure plus vite. Je suis tellement sous le choc que je n'arrive même pas à éprouver les sensations de folie que j'aurais normalement ressenties si j'étais dans mon état normal.

« Comment ça, Ron a été empoisonné ? je demande en haletant. Il va bien ?!

\- Je crois, répond Harry. Je… j'ai fait tombé une boite de chocolats qu'on m'avait offert et Ron pensait que c'était pour lui, tu sais comme c'était son anniversaire, il a mangé les chocolats, seulement il y avait un philtre d'amour dedans… je l'ai donc emmené chez Slughorn pour qu'il lui fasse un antidote. Ensuite il nous a servit un verre pour qu'on boive, tout ça, et Ron a été empoisonné, il y avait du poison dans la bouteille de Slughorn.

\- C'est de la folie ! » je m'exclame tandis que nous arrivons à l'infirmerie à bout de souffle.

L'infirmerie est fermée. Au moment où nous allions pousser les portes, Mme Pomfresh arrive et referme immédiatement les portes.

« Pas de visites pour l'instant, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?! je m'énerve. C'est mon frère et…

\- Je sais Miss Weasley, seulement je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser avoir des visiteurs tant que votre famille n'a pas été contactée. Votre frère a une chance immense d'être encore en vie et il a besoin de récupérer des forces. Il est toujours inconscient alors ça ne sert à rien de… »

Elle est alors interrompue par un vacarme dans le couloir. Je me retourne. C'est Hermione qui arrive en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en panique. Je suis arrivée dans la salle commune et Dean m'a dit que Ron avait apparemment été empoisonné… Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Oui, répond Harry, il est hors de danger désormais… Mais on ne peut pas le voir pour l'instant… »

Mme Pomfresh retourne dans l'infirmerie. Je jète un coup d'œil à travers la porte pour tenter de voir Ron. Je ne vois rien.

« Harry, explique moi précisément ce qu'il s'est passé », halète Hermione.

Il repart dans ses explications et Hermione ne fait plus qu'hocher la tête. Elle tremble beaucoup. Bien plus que moi et pourtant je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. Mon frère a beau être un crétin, cela ne signifie pas que je l'aime pas.

Les heures passent et on ne peut toujours pas voir Ron. Nous nous sommes assis sur un banc face à l'infirmerie mais nous n'avons aucune nouvelle. Hermione ne parle plus. Harry et moi ne cessons d'avoir la même discussion sur comment Ron avait bien pu être empoisonné…

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit Slughorn qui ait mis le poison dans la bouteille, j'opine.

\- Je suis du même avis que toi, le poison devait déjà être dans la bouteille…

\- C'est donc Slughorn qui était visé », je fais.

Nous avons cette discussion maintes et maintes fois. Après tout, nous ne pouvons pas parler d'autre chose…

Au bout d'un moment, je soupire longuement. Harry a du penser que je me sentais mal parce qu'il passe lentement un bras autour de mes épaules comme pour me rassurer. Je n'arrive même pas à éprouver de la joie, je suis bien trop inquiète pour Ron.

A huit heures du soir, Mme Pomfresh sort de l'infirmerie et nous autorise à entrer.

« Vos parents vont arriver, me dit-elle.

\- D'accord », je dis en avançant vers le lit de Ron.

Hermione est la première à atteindre Ron. Elle le regarde avec des yeux qui ne trompent pas. Comment Ron ne peut-il pas se rendre compte de l'amour qu'Hermione lui porte ?

Nous nous asseyons sur les chaises disposées autour du lit de Ron. Il est si pâle et il a l'air si absent…

Mes parents arrivent. Ils rentrent dans l'infirmerie et se dirigent vers Ron. Ils nous saluent rapidement. Mme Pomfresh arrive et les rassure en disant qu'il va s'en sortir et qu'il est hors de danger. Ils ne tardent pas à l'infirmerie et se dépêchent de sortir ayant rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

Vers vingt-deux heures, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrent à nouveau. Je me retourne en m'attendant à trouver papa et maman mais non. Il s'agit de Fred et George. Je me lève et je cours les serrer dans mes bras. Je suis contente de les voir. Ils s'installent avec nous et demandent à Harry de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Il raconte à nouveau son histoire.

« Donc, tout bien considéré, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'un des meilleurs anniversaires de Ron ? » résume Fred.

Ca c'est clair, je pense. Nous continuons à faire des suggestions sur comment le poison a bien pu se retrouver dans le verre de Ron… Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Hagrid qui débarque à l'infirmerie. Je suis contente de le voir lui aussi. A vrai dire, je serais heureuse de voir n'importe qui juste pour arrêter de penser que mon frère a failli mourir. Un peu plus tard, ce sont mes parents qui arrivent à nouveau. Ma mère fonce sur Harry et le serre dans ses bras.

« Dumbledore nous a raconté comment tu l'avais sauvé grâce au bézoard, sanglote-t-elle. Oh, Harry, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Tu as sauvé Ginny… Tu as sauvé Arthur… Maintenant tu sauves Ron…

\- Oh, il ne faut pas… je n'ai… » marmonne Harry gêné.

Mes parents ont raison lorsqu'ils disent que la moitié de la famille lui devons la vie… Je sais que cela le met mal à l'aise mais… c'est la vérité.

Mme Pomfresh accoure, clamant qu'il ne devait pas y avoir plus de six visiteurs autour du lit de Ron. Harry, Hermione et Hagrid décident alors de partir pour nous laisser en famille. Je leur fais un signe de la main et je les regarde s'éloigner…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

« Sérieusement Harry, dis-je, je vais commettre un meurtre.

\- Quoi ? réplique-t-il d'un ton innocent.

\- McLaggen ! je m'exclame. Il me rend folle ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit de remplacer Ron ?

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit du tout, proteste Harry. C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus l'autre soir quand je suis rentré de l'infirmerie. Et techniquement, je ne pouvais même pas contester, il était arrivé juste après Ron…

\- Oui et bien quand je lui aurais jeté un maléfice, tu devras trouver un autre remplaçant ! »

Je continue à me plaindre de McLaggen tandis que nous regagnons les vestiaires après l'entraînement.

« Tu sais, ça ne me fait pas non plus plaisir qu'il soit dans l'équipe, lance Harry, il passe son temps à tous nous critiquer comme s'il savait faire mieux que nous.

\- Or, ce n'est pas le cas... La prochaine fois qu'il me fait une remarque comme quoi si je mangeais moins, j'irais plus vite sur mon balai, je te jure que je…

\- Ne l'écoute pas, sourit Harry, pour moi tu es parf…euh… parfaitement rapide sur ton balai et… euh… c'est mon avis qui compte… vu que… je suis le capitaine. »

Je le regarde curieusement. Je rêve ou bien il bégaie devant moi ? Bref, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me poser des questions car nous arrivons dans les vestiaires et Dean me regarde bizarrement.

Une fois que nous sortons des vestiaires - Dean m'attendait - nous marchons jusqu'à la salle commune.

« Vous parliez de quoi avec Harry ? » me demande Dean.

Nan mais de quoi tu te mêles, toi ?

« De McLaggen, je réponds. Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça… »

Nous ne parlons plus de tout le trajet. Le problème avec Dean, c'est que notre relation est comparable à un truc que j'ai vu en cours d'Etudes des moldus, les montagnes russes. Parfois, tout va bien et d'autres fois c'est une catastrophe. En ce moment, nous n'avons rien à nous dire. J'avais l'impression de m'attacher à lui mais en réalité, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas vraiment attachée à lui. J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui mais au début de notre relation j'ai pensé être un peu entichée de lui, je pensais l'apprécier d'une façon un peu plus romantique qu'amicale… mais non…

Une fois dans la salle commune, je m'installe à mon fauteuil habituel et Dean s'assoit près de moi.

« Tu penses qu'on peut gagner le match ? dit-il au bout d'une dizaine minutes de silence.

\- Sûrement », je réponds à demi-voix.

Je sais que c'est mal quand on a déjà un copain mais je regardais du coin de l'œil ce que faisait Harry.

« Bon… je vais me coucher, m'annonce Dean.

\- Ok », je fais.

Il me regarde, se lève et s'en va. Je n'en attendais pas moins. Je pense que lui et moi, ce sera bientôt fini. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je commence à en avoir assez de nos disputes, d'être en froid.

Je continue de regarder Harry et j'aperçois, au fond de la salle, Vicky Frobisher qui me regarde d'un air moqueur. Très bien, je suis démasquée. Pour la peine, je crois que je vais me coucher.

* * *

Ces derniers jours, les derniers entraînements de Quidditch furent loin d'être dans la bonne entente. Non seulement, tout le monde détestait McLaggen, quoi que je m'approprie le rôle de celle qui le déteste le plus, mais la mauvaise humeur qui régnait entre Dean et moi affectait beaucoup notre jeu, nous sommes bien moins complice et j'avoue ne faire des passes qu'à Demelza.

Le jour du match, voulant passer le moins de temps possible avec Dean, je descends sur le terrain de Quidditch avec Hermione. Elle me souhaite bonne chance lorsque je me dirige vers les vestiaires. McLaggen, Demelza et Jimmy sont déjà là. C'est étrange qu'Harry ne soit toujours pas arrivé… D'habitude, il arrive toujours le premier, après tout c'est le capitaine…

Je chasse Harry de mes pensées et j'enfile ma robe de Quidditch. Une fois habillée, je m'assois et je remarque que toute l'équipe est au complet à l'exception d'Harry. Bon sang, où peut-il bien être ? Le match commence dans quinze minutes ! Les batteurs se frappent les mollets avec leurs battes nerveusement et McLaggen ne cesse de se regarder dans le miroir. Dean, quant à lui, est seul, assis sur le banc. Je ne me sens pas très bien par rapport à lui. Pourquoi donc faut-il que je culpabilise ? Je m'avance vers lui et je m'assois près de lui.

« Ecoute, Dean, je m'excuse pour ma mauvaise humeur ces derniers jours, je n'aurais pas du être aussi distante avec toi, ça ne se fait pas… »

J'ai d'abord cru qu'il allait m'envoyer balader tout comme je l'avais fait toute la semaine, mais non, il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me sert contre lui.

« Ca ne fait rien, me dit-il. Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'efforts, moi non plus. »

Il me sourit et m'embrasse. Je crois qu'il voulait prolonger notre baiser mais je l'ai rendu furtif. Je me lève et je lui dis que je vais finir de me préparer. Je retourne auprès de mes affaires et je fais semblant de fouiller dans mon sac comme si j'étais à la recherche de quelque chose. Je n'aurais pas du m'excuser. Maintenant, je suis encore prise au piège pour le quitter. Il est adorable, très gentil, mignon, galant tout ce qu'une fille pourrait vouloir chez un garçon mais…Le cours de mes pensées est interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvre à la volée. C'est Harry qui arrive en courant. Comme par hasard. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas être heureuse avec Dean. A cause de cet imbécile qui se pointe moins de cinq minutes avant que le match ne commence.

« Où étais-tu ? » je demande à Harry d'une voix autoritaire.

Il s'approche de moi, se penche et me chuchote :

« J'ai croisé Malefoy »

Il enfile sa robe de Quidditch à toute vitesse.

« Et alors ? je réplique, ne comprenant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

\- Alors, je voulais savoir ce qu'il fabrique dans le château avec deux filles pendant que tous les autres sont ici… »

Hé bien, le pauvre Malefoy a le droit de faire des plans à trois bizarres, ce n'est pas interdit que je sache.

« C'est si important de s'en occuper maintenant ? je fais avec un léger ton de reproche.

\- En tout cas, je n'ai aucune chance de le découvrir pour le moment, réponds-t-il. Bon, allons-y ! »

Il attrape son balai, je l'imite et nous sortons sur le terrain.

« Des conditions difficiles ! dit McLaggen énergiquement. Coote, Peakes, il ne faudra pas voler en plein soleil pour éviter qu'on vous voie arriver…

\- C'est moi le capitaine, McLaggen, l'interrompt Harry avec colère. Arrête de leur donner des instructions. Va te mettre devant tes buts. »

Ouh là là, qu'il est sexy quand il s'énerve ! Non mais, je suis sérieuse, vous l'imaginez en plein duel avec Voldemort, je suis presque sûre que même Voldemort a remarqué à quel point Harry était sexy quand il était en colère… Bon d'accord, j'arrête de divaguer.

Je monte sur mon balai et j'observe les Poufsouffles. J'aperçois Zacharias Smith au loin. Je vais lui mettre sa pâtée ! Ha ha ! Il n'avait pas qu'à me critiquer quand il commentait le dernier match.

Madame Bibine siffle le coup d'envoi et c'est parti ! Smith a le Souaffle… Génial ! Je fonce vers lui et lui donne un énorme coup en lui prenant le Souaffle. Ha !

J'entends alors le commentaire du match qui m'abasourdi un peu…

_« Oh regardez, il a perdu le Souaffle, Ginny le lui a pris, je l'aime beaucoup, elle est très sympathique. C'est ma meilleure amie, vous savez qu'hier elle a encore empêché deux garçons de m'appeler Loufoca… elle est… »_

J'éclate de rire ! Non…. Qui a été assez fou pour donner le poste de commentateur à Luna Lovegood ?! Outch ! Quelqu'un vient de se heurter à moi. C'est Cadwallader qui me prend le Souaffle. Hé merde, ça m'apprendra à écouter le commentaire du match au lieu de vraiment jouer le match. Je fais demi-tour et fonce vers Cadwallader. Malheureusement, son balai est beaucoup plus rapide que le mien. Il se dirige vers les buts de Gryffondor. McLaggen hurle depuis tout à l'heure, et maintenant j'arrive à entendre ce qu'il dit.

« C'est pas possible Weasley ! Comment tu as pu perdre le Souaffle ! Vraiment aucun talent cette pauvre fille ! »

Non mais je rêve ! Non seulement il me critique ouvertement et en plus… BORDEL DE MERDE MCLAGGEN ! Voilà… voilà ! Il vient de laisser passer un but ! TOUT CA PARCE QU'IL ME CRITIQUAIT ! Je le déteste ! Je le déteste !

« McLaggen, tu veux bien te concentrer sur tes buts et laisser les autres tranquilles ! » hurle Harry à McLaggen.

Merci Harry, je pense en réussissant à attraper le Souaffle. Je fonce vers les buts et je marque ! Enfin !

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Demelza qui marque ! Bon… le match n'est pas perdu pour l'instant… J'entends toujours Luna parler de plus en plus fort dans son micro. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends quelque chose qui m'interpelle.

« _Oh, regardez, le gardien de Gryffondor a une batte à la main. »_

QUOI ?! Je me retourne et je vois, en effet, McLaggen avec une batte et Harry lui fonçant dessus et… BORDEL EST-CE QUE MCLAGGEN VIENT VRAIMENT D'ENVOYER UN COGNARD SUR LA TETE D'HARRY ET EST-CE QU'IL EST VRAIMENT EN TRAIN DE TOMBER ?

J'oublie le match et je fonce vers Harry. J'arrive trop tard, Jimmy et Ritchie l'ont récupéré au vol. Je suis soulagée mais… il vient quand même de se prendre un Cognard.

Madame Bibine siffle un temps mort et Harry est conduit à l'infirmerie.

D'accord. Donc. Résumons. Nous n'avons plus d'attrapeur et plus de capitaine. Génial.

Le match reprend et j'essaye d'attraper le Souaffle le plus de fois possibles, j'arrive à remettre deux buts mais Poufsouffle a l'avantage. McLaggen ne surveille jamais ses buts ! Il passe son temps à commenter ce que nous faisons !

« BON SANG DEMELZA COMMENT TU ARRIVES A RESTER CALME ? » je lance à celle-ci tandis que je lui fais une passe.

Ce match est un fiasco total. Poufsouffle nous mène de cent points… La seule façon de gagner c'est que Gryffondor attrape le vif d'or. Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons plus d'attrapeur. Je décide alors de regarder autour de moi pendant que je n'ai pas le Souaffle. Pas de signe du vif d'or…

Etant plus à la recherche du vif d'or qu'essayant d'attraper le souaffle, je manque deux lancers que me fait Dean.

Au bout d'un moment, je vois l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle de l'autre côté du stade, foncer vers quelque chose. Je commence à foncer dans sa direction mais j'ai à peine fait cinq mètres que le coup de sifflet retentit.

« Poufsouffle gagne avec 320 points contre 60 »

* * *

Dans les vestiaires, c'est la troisième guerre mondiale. Toute l'équipe nous hurlons sur McLaggen. J'avoue lui avoir lancé un sortilège de Chauve-Furie en quittant les vestiaires.

Il faut que j'aille voir Harry à l'infirmerie. Il faut que je m'assure qu'il aille bien…

J'arrive en courant à l'infirmerie. Ron semble endormi et Harry est dans un lit juste à côté de lui. Il est dans un piteux état. Son crâne est couvert par un turban de bandages. Je m'assois sur une chaise près de son lit et je le regarde. On dirait qu'il rêve… mais je pense qu'il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Il doit encore être dans les vapes.

Quelques minutes passent et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui prendre la main. Elle est froide. Un peu trop froide.

« Ah Harry… pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me fasses peur comme ça… » je chuchote.

J'entends une voix derrière moi qui me ramène à la réalité.

« Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

C'est Ron.

« Je suis venue voir comment Harry allait. Comment ça se fait que tu dormais ?

\- Je ne dormais pas vraiment, j'étais un peu assoupi. J'ai adoré le commentaire du match ! Ce serait cool que Luna le fasse tous les jours ! Enfin à chaque match !

\- Ouais la question n'est pas là… »

Je discute quelques minutes avec mon frère.

« Harry est passé me voir juste avant le match, il n'était déjà pas très content de McLaggen, j'imagine qu'en se réveillant, il va vouloir le tuer…

\- Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de lui parler de McLaggen quand il est arrivé, il est arrivé dans les vestiaires pile à l'heure… »

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par dire au revoir à mon frère.

« Tu ne veux pas attendre qu'il se réveille ? » me demande Ron.

Attendez, depuis quand Ron fait-il preuve d'humanité et de compassion ?

« Je vais m'ennuyer en attendant qu'il se réveille, y'a personne avec qui discuter… »

Hum… tout s'explique, imbécile de frangin ! Je lui dis au revoir et je me dirige vers la salle commune où l'ambiance est tendue, très tendue. J'aperçois Neville et Hermione sur un canapé en train de discuter. Je m'assois avec eux.

« Tu étais où ? me questionne Hermione.

\- Je suis passée à l'infirmerie voir comment allait Harry mais il était toujours inconscient… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean et Seamus nous rejoignent.

« C'est pas la joie aujourd'hui, commente Seamus.

\- Les chances de gagner la coupe sont mince, fait Neville en hochant la tête d'un air désolé.

\- C'est toujours possible… enfin, y'a au moins eu certaines choses drôles aujourd'hui, opine Dean. J'ai adoré le sort que tu as jeté sur McLaggen ! ajoute-t-il en s'adressant à moi.

\- Un simple bon vieux Chauve-Furie, je souris. Sa tête était si drôle ?

\- A mort ! s'esclaffe-t-il. Mais il faut avouer que la tête d'Harry quand il est tombé de son balai était assez comique aussi !

\- Ca n'avait rien de comique ! » je m'indigne.

Dean et Seamus commencent à rigoler en « imitant la tête d'Harry ».

« Il aurait pu se blesser très gravement ! je riposte. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous en faites une plaisanterie !

\- Quoi, on peut plaisanter de tout le monde sauf d'Harry, c'est ça ? s'énerve Dean.

\- Si toi, tu serais tombé de ton balai, tu aurais aimé que les gens se moquent de toi ? Non ! Sur ce, je vais me coucher, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des gens si immatures qu'ils plaisantent sur le danger ! »

Je me lève et me dirige vers mon dortoir. Je suis rattrapée par Hermione.

« Ginny ! Ca va ? fait-elle, inquiète.

\- Oui, c'est juste que… Dean est stupide, et je n'ai pas aimé qu'il se moque d'Harry, c'est tout. Ca va aller. »

Et dire que tout ça, c'est de la faute de McLaggen. Pourquoi diable les sortilèges impardonnables sont-ils interdits ?


	12. Chapter 12

_Heyyyy ! I'm back ! Désolée pour l'attente… voilà un chapitre 12 un peu plus long pour m'excuser. Bonne lecture ! : D_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

« J'ai loupé mon permis de transplanage pour rien du tout ! s'indigne Dean. On m'avait demandé de transplaner jusqu'à Honeydukes et j'ai atterri à Zonko ! Sincèrement ! C'est juste à côté !

\- Tu n'auras qu'à le repasser cet été, je lui lance de manière indifférente. Je n'ai pas vu mon frère, il a réussi lui ?

\- Non, répond Dean. Il a laissé un sourcil ou un cil derrière lui, quelque chose comme ça, si j'ai bien compris…

\- Dommage, je fais. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de demander pour Hermione ?

\- Non, elle l'a eu, évidemment.

\- Evidemment », je répète.

Nous sommes dans le parc de Poudlard, assis sur un banc. Je dois avouer que je m'ennuie un peu. L'air commence à se rafraichir. Dean passe un bras autour de mes épaules pour me réchauffer. Je pousse son bras, exaspérée, et me lève.

« Je vais voir Luna, on se rejoint pour dîner dans la Grande Salle » je fais en m'éloignant.

Je me rends à la bibliothèque où j'avais planifié un rendez-vous avec Luna juste après notre cours de Sortilèges, quelques heures plus tôt.

« Salut Ginny, me lance-t-elle une fois que je suis arrivée.

\- Hé Luna ! je souris. Tu as déjà commencé le devoir ?

\- Oui, dit-elle. C'est assez facile en fait, tu penses que cela tombera aux BUSEs ? »

Les BUSEs… cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Je risque d'en obtenir encore moins que Fred et George à ce rythme-là… D'ailleurs je me demande comment ils ont fait pour n'en obtenir que trois chacun alors qu'ils sont si doués… Même Ron qui est un imbécile en a eu sept.

« Ginny ! Ginny ! m'appelle Luna.

\- Hum… quoi ? je fais en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas des joncheruines dans le cerveau ?

\- Non… non, j'étais dans mes pensées, je me justifie.

\- Tu pensais à comment rompre avec Dean pour pouvoir sortir avec Harry ?

\- Non ! je m'exclame un peu trop précipitamment. Disons que… j'y pense parfois mais je ne pensais pas à ça actuellement !

\- Et donc la question reste toujours : comment tu vas t'y prendre ? conclut Luna.

\- Et bien la première partie n'est pas si dure… je romps avec Dean. La deuxième partie, sortir avec Harry sera un peu plus compliquée… je résume en chuchotant.

\- Pas vraiment, objecte Luna. Je l'ai bien observé ces derniers temps et je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il t'aime beaucoup.

\- Comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, je soupire.

\- Non pas vraiment… répond Luna. Quoi que, je n'y connais pas grand-chose en garçons mais…je ne te fais part que de mon opinion. Tu devrais peut-être demander à Hermione, elle le connait bien, il lui en a peut-être parlé.

\- C'est ça ! Je le vois mal parler de ses sentiments torturés à Hermione !

\- Parles-en avec elle, suggère Luna.

\- C'est ça, je ne pourrais pas supporter son petit air suffisant de Miss Je-Sais-Tout-Contrôle-La-Situation !

\- Elle n'est pas si terrible, lance Luna.

\- Mais Flitwick sera terrible si on ne finit pas ce devoir en temps et en heure », je souris en changeant de sujet.

Je ne rigole pas. Vous n'avez certainement jamais vu Flitwick énervé. En deuxième année, lorsqu'on apprenait le sort _Lumos_, j'ai _accidentellement _mit le feu à la classe. Il est entré dans une colère noire. Pourtant, il ne lui a fallu qu'un simple _Aguamenti _pour arranger tout ça… Il ne cessait de me dire qu'il fallait que je canalise mes nerfs. Comme si c'était de ma faute si je mettais trop de puissance dans mes sorts !

Une fois notre devoir terminé, Luna et moi descendons dans la Grande Salle pour aller dîner. Nous nous séparons, elle rejoint la table des Serdaigle et moi celle des Gryffondors. J'aperçois Dean au loin qui me fait signe. Je fais mine de ne pas le voir et je m'assois à côté de Colin Crivey qui discute avec Jennifer Montgomery, une amie qui était dans ma classe avant qu'elle ne redouble, elle me manque dans les dortoirs d'ailleurs… C'est vrai que seule avec l'autre imbécile de Vicky, ce n'est pas la joie…

« Hé ! je fais en souriant. Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui et toi ? répond Colin.

\- Ca va ! Dis Colin, tu as commencé à réviser les BUSEs ?

\- Un peu oui, acquiesce-t-il.

\- D'accord, alors là, je me sens mal, je n'ai toujours rien fait, je m'esclaffe.

\- Tu n'auras pas de problèmes, me rassure Jennifer. Tu as toujours été dans les meilleurs !

\- Si tu me compares avec des idiots comme Harper, bien sûr que je suis dans les meilleurs mais on n'en sait rien du niveau qu'ils demandent aux BUSEs…je souris doucement.

\- Dis, tu ne sors plus avec Dean Thomas ? me demande Jennifer.

\- N… euh oui, je veux dire si, si nous sommes toujours ensembles, euh pourquoi ? je balbutie.

\- On vous voit de moins en moins ensembles et bah tu ne manges pas avec lui, là, fait-elle remarquer.

\- Oh ! Non, on est juste… on essaye de ne pas être collés en permanence » je mens.

Jennifer hoche la tête en haussant légèrement les sourcils. Je sens qu'elle ne me croit pas vraiment. Elle a beau ne pas être très douée d'un point de vue scolaire, elle est tout de même très intelligente.

\- Et vous deux alors ? je demande avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu… quoi… nous deux ? bégaye Colin en devenant tout rouge.

\- Je voulais dire… les amours ça va ? » je m'explicite.

Ils se regardent brièvement et Jennifer rougit à son tour. D'accord, j'ai compris.

« Vous vous êtes enfin mis ensembles ! je m'exclame.

\- Qu… comment… commence Colin.

\- Je ne suis pas née du dernier Portoloin, je plaisante.

\- On aime bien que ce soit discret, se justifie Jennifer. Les potins c'est un peu lassant…

\- Je comprends. Motus et bouche cousue. » je fais en souriant.

Ils sont mignons. Je dois avouer que je les ais toujours _shipper_ ensembles ! Ca c'est un vrai couple qui s'aime… Je rêverais d'avoir ça… Je veux dire, être avec la personne que j'aime vraiment, la personne pour laquelle je pourrais tout sacrifier, la personne qui fasse battre mon cœur à n'importe quelle minute, la personne avec qui je pourrais rire, pleurer, parler durant des heures sans jamais me lasser. J'aimerais tellement vivre ça… être avec quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon dont j'étais vraiment amoureuse. J'aperçois Harry qui se lève de table et qui sort de la Grande Salle suivi de Ron et Hermione.

Voilà ce que je veux. Ou plutôt qui je veux. Quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais. C'est tellement ironique ! La seule personne que je veux réellement est la seule personne qui ne me voudra jamais. Ca doit être une des tragédies de ma vie. L'aimer. L'aimer d'un amour si pur qu'il ne pourra jamais disparaître, peu importe les efforts que je pourrais faire pour remédier à mes sentiments.

C'est vrai que parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait un peu plus attention à moi. Durant les entraînements de Quidditch, j'ai remarqué qu'il me regardait plus souvent qu'il ne regardait les autres. Mais cela doit être parce que je suis le meilleur élément de l'équipe, après lui, évidemment. C'est vrai qu'il me regarde parfois dans la salle commune, mais qui dit qu'il ne regarde pas tout le monde ? C'est vrai, j'ai parfois l'impression que je compte pour lui. Mais j'ai tellement peur de me tromper que je préfère me dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'espoir.

« Ginny ! »

Je me retourne. C'est Dean. Bon sang, il ne peut pas me ficher la paix ne serait-ce que quelques instants ! Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être collés comme des anguilles toute la journée comme Ron et Lavande ! Quoi que… cela fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vus se bécoter.

« Quoi ? je réplique un peu plus froidement que prévu.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait manger ensembles, fait-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas précisé quel plat on devait manger ensembles, il reste toujours le dessert», j'ironise d'une voix un peu glaciale.

Il n'a pas l'air de si mal le prendre vu qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi et se sert une part de tarte à la pomme.

Je ne cesse de regarder dans la direction opposée de Dean. Il m'exaspère. L'entendre respirer m'exaspère. Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute mais… Que voulez-vous ? C'est plus fort que moi !

Une fois notre repas terminé, il me propose de monter dans la salle commune. J'accepte, espérant pouvoir monter dans mon dortoir et être tranquille et surtout seule.

Nous arrivons enfin devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

« _Ver solitaire_ » je lance.

Le portrait pivote et je passe la première. Je sens Dean qui me pousse derrière pour m'aider à passer par le trou du portrait.

« Ne me pousse pas, s'il-te-plaît, Dean, je lance agacée. Tu fais toujours ça, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule…

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, répond Dean d'un ton furieux.

\- Oui bien sûr ! je renchéris d'une voix forte. Tu fais ça tous les jours et tu sais que ça m'énerve ! »

Nous avançons à travers la salle commune et j'entends une dispute éclater derrière nous. Je me retourne et je vois Lavande, hystérique, face à un Ron bredouille et à une Hermione qui semblait peiner à ne pas s'esclaffer. Je me demande où est Harry.

« C'est ça ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! hurle Lavande. Tu aurais pu me quitter avant de te mettre avec une autre !

\- Mais… balbutie Ron.

\- Je te déteste Ron Weasley ! s'égosille Lavande. Je pensais que tu m'aimais autant que je t'aimais, continue-t-elle en pleurant.

\- Je…je… » fait Ron.

Bon voilà un couple en moins sur cette planète. Je me retourne vers Dean qui ne s'est toujours pas calmé.

« J'en ai marre que tu trouves toujours quelque chose à me reprocher », continue-t-il d'une voix désagréable.

Il veut continuer les embrouilles ? Très bien, très bien, tu vas gagner le gros lot, _chéri._

« Si je trouve toujours quelque chose à te reprocher c'est parce que tu m'exaspères. Tu me prends pour une petite chose toute fragile, la preuve, tu me pousses toujours quand on rentre dans la salle commune ! je riposte.

\- Tu es complètement cinglée ! Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Tu cherches des prétextes pour créer des embrouilles… s'énerve Dean.

\- Ah ? Je suis complètement cinglée ? Hé bien, tu iras te chercher une nouvelle cinglée parce que nous deux, c'est fini, t'as compris ? » je lance méchamment.

Il reste bouche bée.

« Ce n'est pas une blague, au cas où tu te poserais la question. » j'ajoute en le foudroyant du regard.

Je me retourne et j'aperçois qu'Hermione et Ron se sont installés sur un canapé. Plus aucun signe de Lavande. Là, je trouve ça un peu bizarre, mon frère et moi rompons en même temps avec la personne avec qui on sortait. Je me dirige vers leur canapé et m'assois à côté d'eux.

« Harry n'est pas avec vous ? je demande.

\- Euh… balbutie Ron. Il est… parti…

\- Parti se coucher, achève Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

\- D'accord, je fais sentant qu'on me cache quelque chose. C'était tendu entre toi et Lavande, je lance à mon frère en souriant.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, je suis bien content que ce soit terminé ! lâche Ron.

\- Pourquoi tu n'avais pas rompu avec elle plus tôt et… plus discrètement ?

\- Parce qu'il était effrayé de sa réaction, voilà tout, répond Hermione.

\- C'est faux je…

\- Tu ne voulais pas rompre toi-même, termine Hermione.

\- C'est plus ou moins ça ! acquiesce-t-il.

\- Tu étais donc effrayé de sa réaction ! conclut Hermione avec son air de je-sais-tout.

\- Tout le monde serait effrayé de la réaction de cette folle ! se justifie Ron.

\- D'ailleurs, me fait Hermione, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Dean à l'instant, vous sembliez vous disputer…

\- Oh, je l'ai laissé tomber, je réponds d'une voix monotone.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! lâche Ron satisfait.

\- Ron ! le réprimande Hermione. Comment ça se fait ? ajoute-t-elle à mon attention.

\- Oh… c'est stupide en fait, il essaye toujours de m'aider à passer à travers le trou du portrait comme si j'en étais incapable seule et ça m'a énervée…j'explique.

\- Juste pour ça ?! s'étonne Ron.

\- Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'entendait plus, je me justifie.

\- Alors qui sera ton nouveau petit copain ? demande Ron. On sait tous que tu ne restes pas seule plus d'une semaine. »

Je le fusille du regard.

« Tu as trop de préjugés sur moi Ron !

\- C'est la vérité ! lance-t-il. Michael Corner, Dean…

\- Vas y continue puisque la liste est si longue ! je fais en roulant des yeux.

\- Hé mais ! Maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'as pas tant de petits amis que ça ! dit Ron comme illuminé.

\- Merci Ron, je soupire.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas que ta sœur ait un nouveau petit ami ? » demande Hermione à Ron.

Je croyais qu'Hermione était intelligente. Comme si Ron allait se réveiller un jour et espérer de tout son cœur que je sorte avec quelqu'un. C'est ça, oui.

« Pas vraiment, non, fait Ron.

\- Et si c'était quelqu'un que tu apprécies et en qui tu as entièrement confiance, quelqu'un de très proche de toi… ? » continue Hermione avec une voix étrange.

Attendez ! Je connais cette voix. C'est la voix que fait Hermione quand elle veut implicitement insinuer quelque chose pour que la personne comprenne explicitement.

« Je n'ai confiance en aucun garçon de Poudlard, ils sont tous complètement obsédés et… commence Ron.

\- Pas tous quand même ! l'interrompt Hermione.

\- Ouais à part Harry parce qu'il est trop occupé à sauver le monde, et… Neville aussi parce qu'il est… bah c'est Neville quoi, lance Ron en ricanant.

\- Donc ça ne te dérangerait pas si Ginny sortait avec Harry ou Neville ? »

Ok, j'ai compris. Hermione, tu es une imbécile. Comme si ces deux scénarios étaient possibles. Petit un, Harry c'est impossible. Petit deux… Neville ? Sérieusement !

« C'est impossible ça », lâche Ron en roulant des yeux.

Merci Ron. Pour une fois que nous pensons la même chose.

« Bon, vous m'appelez quand vous m'aurez trouvé un bon parti alors ? » j'ironise.

Je me lève du canapé et je leur souhaite une bonne nuit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bêtes !

« Ginny ! »

Je me retourne. C'est Hermione.

« Je vais me coucher moi aussi » me dit-elle.

Nous montons les escaliers ensembles.

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça à Ron ? je demande.

\- Je te rendais service, répond-t-elle tout simplement.

\- Service ?

\- Je le préparais au terrain… insinue-t-elle.

\- Quel terrain ?

\- Tu es arrivée à ton dortoir, me fait-elle avec un grand sourire en continuant de monter les marches.

\- Quel terrain ? je répète.

\- L'intuition… »

Tout ce que j'entends après est un bruit de rire étouffé et une porte qui se ferme au-dessus de moi. Je la déteste.


	13. Chapter 13

Après tant de temps (joli jeu de mots) voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos commentaires : D

**Chapitre 13**

Le retour de Katie dans l'équipe est la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Premièrement, je n'ai plus besoin de voir Dean, et deuxièmement, elle joue mille fois mieux que lui, et nous partageons une meilleure complicité ! Toute l'équipe s'entend à merveille ! Même Ron arrive à gérer son stress et, bien que, le match contre Serdaigle ait lieu dans moins de trois semaines, Ron joue très bien, il est presque digne d'un Weasley !

Nous nous entraînons à faire des tirs au but. Toute l'équipe est réunie autour des buts pour nous regarder. Katie me lance le Souaffle après avoir tiré, je l'attrape et me dirige à mon tour vers les buts. Ron me regarde bêtement, comme d'habitude. C'est tellement facile de faire une feinte à mon frère, je fais alors mine de tirer à gauche et je tire véritablement à droite. Bingo ! Cet imbécile s'est dirigé vers la gauche ! Et but ! Sérieusement…

Le reste de l'équipe m'acclame et je retourne à ma place, un peu plus loin sur le terrain. C'est au tour de Demelza de tirer. Je détourne les yeux et je regarde Harry… qui me regardait. Il me sourit. Je souris bêtement en guise de réponse. Je crois que Ron a bloqué le tir de Demelza. Je détourne mes yeux du regard d'Harry.

La suite de l'entraînement se passe à merveille, si on exclut le fait qu'Harry s'est pris au moins trois fois un Cognard ! Quand même, il abuse !

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, nous nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires. Je suis un peu à la traine avec Ritchie et Jimmy.

« Sincèrement Ginny, tu pourrais arrêter de distraire notre attrapeur ? me lance Jimmy.

\- Qu… quoi ?! je m'étrangle.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'est pris tous ces cognards ! Il n'arrêtait pas de te fixer, alors on s'est dit que pour lui remettre les idées en place…

-… on devait laisser les Cognards faire leur boulot sans les arrêter ! termine Ritchie.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles ! je m'esclaffe. Le pauvre ! Je suis sûre qu'il devait seulement regarder comment on jouait ou…

\- Oui c'est ça, avec le regard comme ça !» lance Jimmy en mimant un air vague, les yeux plongés au loin et en battant des cils.

J'éclate de rire.

« N'importe quoi !

\- On sait ce qu'on a vu ! » confirme Ritchie.

Je roule des yeux alors que nous entrons dans les vestiaires. Pratiquement tous les garçons sont déjà partis se doucher. Je me dirige dans les douches des filles avec mes affaires à la main. Tandis que je suis sous l'eau chaude, je me mets à penser… ou plutôt à délirer. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait ce genre de remarques sur le comportement d'Harry, d'abord Luna, puis les allusions bizarres d'Hermione, maintenant Ritchie et Jimmy… Je pensais, moi aussi, que son attitude avait changé mais… je m'efforçais de chasser cette idée de mon esprit au cas où je me trompais mais aujourd'hui, cela me semble si réel. Enfin… je vais laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes, je ne ferais rien, je ne tenterais rien au risque de me ridiculiser, je vais attendre et… voir.

Je m'habille et je sors. Il n'y a plus personne. J'attrape ma veste que j'avais laissée dans le vestiaire commun et je me dirige vers la sortie. En ouvrant la porte, je tombe sur Harry. Je sursaute.

« Bon sang ! Tu m'as fait peur ! je m'exclame. Je pensais être seule.

\- Ah, bah si… je suis là, sourit-il.

\- Et… qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? je demande.

\- Je t'attendais, dit-il d'une voix indifférente.

\- Tu m'attendais ? je m'étonne.

\- Oui… euh… tu ne vas pas rentrer toute seule, c'est la nuit, et… en tant que capitaine, je dois m'assurer que… aucun de mes joueurs ne se blesse ou ne soit attaqué et… »

Oui, c'est ça.

« Et tu as vérifié que tout le monde était bien rentré ? je demande d'une voix, je l'admets, un peu enjôleuse.

\- Je voulais dire… mes meilleurs joueurs, pas tous mes joueurs », dit-il en souriant.

Bon. Je n'hallucine pas cette fois. Harry Potter est en train de me draguer ouvertement. Mais… mais… comment est-ce possible ?! Restons calme !

« Où est Ron ? je le questionne.

\- Parti dans la salle commune. Il a un devoir de métamorphose à faire et Hermione lui a dit qu'elle l'aiderait seulement s'il venait directement après l'entraînement alors il s'est dépêché…

\- Et donc tu es resté juste pour m'attendre ? je relance.

\- Ouais… j'aime bien avoir un Weasley avec moi quand je rentre ! »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« T'inquiètes, tu restes ma Weasley préférée ! » ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Quelqu'un a du lui faire boire une potion d'euphorie ou on lui a jeté un sort de confusion, ce n'est pas possible ! Depuis quand je suis sa Weasley préférée ?! Techniquement, si on ne prend en compte que les Weasley au féminin c'est peut-être vrai… quoi que… il a beaucoup d'estime pour ma mère. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ma mère, là, maintenant ?!

Je me ressaisis. Nous continuons à marcher tout en parlant de Quidditch.

« Je trouve aussi que Ron s'améliore de jour en jour, répond Harry. Il arrive enfin à canaliser ses nerfs.

\- Toi, par contre, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas génial, hein ? je lance. Tu t'es pris pas mal de Cognards !

\- Oh… fait-il en rougissant. Je… j'étais distrait, c'est tout.

\- Je vois ! je rigole. Dis, je me demandais, tu étais où le soir où Ron et Lavande ont rompus ?

\- J'étais chez Hagrid. Son acromentule, Aragog, est mort alors je suis allé l'enterrer avec lui.

\- Tu es parti enterrer la chose qui a ordonné à sa famille de vous tuer, toi et Ron ? je m'étonne.

\- C'est Hagrid, se justifie Harry. Ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autre non, mais là…

\- Du coup, tu as raté la dispute entre Ron et Lavande, je fais. Elle a pleuré et tout !

\- Dommage, sourit Harry. J'ai aussi raté ta rupture avec Dean apparemment ?

\- Ah oui, je marmonne. Il me saoulait.

\- Il te saoulait ? ricane Harry.

\- Oui… puis ce n'était pas tant mon style… je lance.

\- Pourquoi, c'est quoi ton style ? demande Harry tandis que nous arrivons à la salle commune.

\- Hum… »

Je décide de jouer le jeu. Après tout, il n'a pas arrêté de me draguer pendant tout le chemin, je ne peux pas me tromper sur ça, c'est certain !

« Disons que… j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les héros. » je murmure mystérieusement.

Je lui tapote l'épaule.

« Bon… bonne nuit, je fais.

\- Bonne nuit Ginny », me sourit-il.


	14. Chapter 14

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre (un jour après celui d'avant, avouez je progresse ! Haha) En effet le chapitre d'avant était très court… Je comptais le faire plus long mais j'aimais bien comment il finissait, je trouvais la fin du chapitre assez logique. Enfin, voilà un chapitre bien plus long !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 **

« Sérieusement, une retenue pour ça ! C'est n'importe quoi ! » je m'exclame.

Harry me regarde d'un air amusé.

« Quand même, continue-t-il en s'esclaffant. J'en reviens pas que tu ais dit ça à McGonagall !

\- Elle était tout de même en train de m'engueuler parce qu'il y avait des traces d'encre sur mon devoir ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma plume fuit un peu !

\- Donc tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à lui dire qu'elle devait se détendre et miauler un coup ?

\- C'est la première chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit », je souris.

Si on exclut le fait que j'ai une retenue demain soir, j'ai passé une semaine géniale ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'Harry me parle tous les jours. Rien à voir avec le fait qu'il m'attende toujours après les séances d'entraînement. Rien à voir avec le fait qu'il s'asseye toujours près de moi au petit déjeuner. Au déjeuner. Au dîner. Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir. Bref tout est parfait.

« Bon sang ! On va être en retard à la séance d'entraînement ! Je vous rappelle qu'on doit battre les Serdaigle dans moins d'une semaine ! Et je vous rappelle qu'on doit les battre avec trois cents points d'avance si on veut gagner la Coupe ! Dépêchez-vous !»

Je lève les yeux. Encore mon imbécile de frère qui vient ENCORE nous interrompre. Sérieusement ! On partageait un moment, là ! Enfin non, pas vraiment mais quand même !

Harry semble piqué au vif et se lève instantanément. Soudainement, son esprit passe de l'alerte à la réflexion.

« Dis Ron, commence Harry, c'est moi le capitaine, non ?

\- Oui, acquiesce Ron.

\- C'est donc moi qui donne les ordres, dit Harry.

\- Oui mais j'ai cru que tu ne savais pas quelle heure il était » termine Ron.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le stade de Quidditch. Le mois de mai étant arrivé, il fait encore bien jour et le soleil tape encore malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà dix-huit heures. Malheureusement, le début du mois de mai rime avec le début de mes révisions des BUSES. Révisions qui, d'après Hermione, auraient du être commencées… six mois plus tôt. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle croit que j'ai déjà commencé à réviser.

« Ron tu veux un bonbon ? je propose amicalement à mon frère.

\- Oh ouais ! »

Quel imbécile. Si naïf. Je lui tends un bonbon et je le regarde l'avaler en souriant.

« Hum pas mal c'est à quel goût ? demande-t-il.

\- Pastilles Ouistiti, je déclare.

\- Quoi ?! » s'exclame Ron d'une voix surnaturellement aigue.

Ron me lance un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma voix ?!

\- Nouvelle création de Fred et George. Fraîchement arrivé par hibou ce matin. »

Ron commence à jurer avec sa voix de ouistiti. Harry explose de rire.

« Je vais les tuer… bon sang ! Débarrasse-moi de cette voix !

\- Les effets seront partis dans deux ou trois heures normalement, je fais.

\- Tu veux dire que je vais faire l'entraînement avec cette voix stupide ?! s'exclame – ou plutôt couine – Ron.

\- Tout à fait, comme ça tu arrêteras de donner des ordres aux gens comme si tu étais le capitaine ! » je lance, amusée.

Ron regarde Harry d'un regard mauvais.

« Tu étais dans le coup ? Faux frère va !

\- C'est faux ! s'indigne Harry. Je n'en savais rien. Mais… je dois admettre que ce n'est pas plus mal », ajoute-t-il d'une voix railleuse.

Ron continue de pester avec sa voix ridicule. Harry n'arrête pas de me sourire. D'ailleurs il a failli se prendre une rampe d'escalier parce qu'il ne regardait pas devant lui. J'avoue, j'ai ri.

L'entraînement de Quidditch se passe à merveille, Ron ne parle plus car il se ridiculise même lorsqu'il soupire, Demelza, Katie et moi développons notre technique à merveille, et les conditions climatiques sont excellentes.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Ron se dépêche de partir à cause, encore, de sa voix. Il a filé en, je crois, à peine deux minutes. Je prends tout mon temps pour sortir de la douche, comme ça, tout le monde sera parti, enfin sauf Harry vu qu'il m'attend toujours maintenant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je m'habille puis je me rends compte que mon T-shirt n'est plus dans mon sac. Hé merde ! Il a du tomber quand j'ai pris mon sac au vestiaire commun. Bon… deux solutions s'offrent à moi : petit un, je demande à Harry de m'amener mon T-shirt ce qui va me faire passer pour une fille non seulement stupide mais aussi aguicheuse, petit deux, je reste ici toute la nuit. C'est une bonne idée, ça. Oui non, pas vraiment. Je décide de choisir la solution un. Je vais avoir l'air débile. Je passe la tête à travers la porte qui sépare les douches des filles du vestiaire commun.

« Hum… Harry ? » je fais d'une voix timide.

Personne ne répond. Ok, génial. Peut-être qu'il ne m'a pas attendu cette fois. Techniquement s'il ne m'a pas attendu, je peux aller chercher mon T-shirt moi-même. Sauf si j'y vais et qu'en fait il n'est pas parti et qu'il arrive à ce moment-là. Ok… je n'ai moi-même rien compris à mon scénario mais ce n'est pas grave.

« Harry ? » je réessaye d'une voix plus forte.

J'entend des bruits de pas. Ca, c'est les pas de Harry, je les reconnais ! Bon sang, ne me dites pas qu'il m'obsède au point que je connais le bruit de ses pas ?!

« Oui ? Tu en mets du temps, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande Harry en arrivant face à la porte.

\- Hum… tu pourrais… me passer mon t-shirt, je… je crois que je l'ai fait tomber dans le vestiaire et euh…, je commence en ricanant nerveusement, bref ! Passe moi mon t-shirt, s'il-te-plaît !

\- Ah… ok, euh… bégaye Harry. Euh… il… ressemble à quoi ?

\- A un T-shirt bon sang Harry, j'ai froid dépêche un peu ! je râle en oubliant ma gêne précédente.

\- Ok, ok, c'est ça là-bas ? » dit-il en s'éloignant ramasser quelque chose plus loin.

Il revient quelques secondes plus tard avec mon T-shirt. Enfin ! Je le remercie et je ferme la porte le temps de l'enfiler. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un T-shirt. Je n'imagine pas si c'était mes sous-vêtements que j'avais fait tomber. Quoi que, ça aurait été drôle. Je range ma serviette dans mon sac et j'aperçois ma baguette. Ah oui. Ca parait logique maintenant. J'aurais pu faire un Accio pour récupérer mon T-shirt. Bon sang, je suis vraiment stupide ! J'éclate de rire intérieurement puis je mets ma veste et je ressors, mon sac sur l'épaule.

« C'est bon, je suis prête ! je m'exclame.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Je vais arrêter de t'attendre, tu es trop longue ! »

Je feins une mine vexée.

« Ca va, je plaisante ! dit-il en souriant.

\- T'as intérêt ! »

* * *

Deux soirs plus tard, je dîne avec Neville dans la Grande Salle.

« Tu penses que Gryffondor a des chances de gagner la Coupe ? me demande-t-il.

\- Evidemment, je soupire, l'équipe n'a jamais été aussi bonne ! »

J'aperçois Harry, Ron et Hermione se diriger vers la table. Je souris à Harry qui me sourit également.

« Tu sais, Dean, a vraiment le cœur brisé à cause de votre rupture, me fait Neville.

\- Neville, je m'en fous de Dean ! je le coupe en continuant de regarder Harry.

\- Oui, ça, je vois ça, commente-t-il en rigolant.

\- Comment ça tu vois ça ?! je m'exclame en sursautant. C'est quoi ce petit air supérieur ?

\- Oh rien… chuchote Neville en montrant Harry du regard.

\- Ne me juge pas ! je marmonne entre mes dents. Je n'ai pas quitté Dean à cause de Harry ! Je ne supportais plus Dean, voilà tout !

\- Je n'ai rien dit, me coupe Neville. Je pense seulement que tu n'aurais peut-être pas du sortir avec Dean dans un premier temps… Enfin… je n'en sais rien… peut-être qu'Harry n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux sinon…

\- Tu parles comme si… comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et moi mais… il n'y a rien.

\- Pour l'instant, objecte Neville.

\- Il n'y aura rien, je murmure. Je suis la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

\- Sincèrement ? Je suis sûr que tu n'y crois pas toi-même. Tu sais qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi, enfin, ça se voit comme un bec au milieu d'un hippogriffe !

\- Ne parlons pas trop tôt ! » je conclus.

Je vois Ron qui se lève de table, le teint blafard. Je mets ma baguette à couper qu'il va encore vomir à cause de la finale de Quidditch ! Harry et Hermione s'en vont également mais partent dans des directions différentes. Je continue de manger avec Neville puis je vois Luna qui se dirige vers notre table.

« Hé salut Luna ! lance Neville.

\- Salut, répond-t-elle.

\- Joins-toi à nous », je lui propose.

Nous mangeons tranquillement lorsque nous entendons des éclats de voix résonner dans les couloirs. Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie de la Grande Salle pour mieux entendre. Luna et Neville sont sur mes talons.

« AU MEURTRE ! AU MEURTRE DANS LES TOILETTES ! »

Quoi ? Je me faufile un passage entre les personnes qui sont devant moi et je vois Mimi Geignarde qui court – enfin qui vole – un peu partout en hurlant. Meurtre dans les toilettes mais…

« HARRY POTTER A TUE MALEFOY DANS LES TOILETTES ! » continue Mimi.

C'est stupide. Pourquoi Harry tuerait Malefoy ?! Enfin… il a pleins de raisons, moi aussi j'aimerais bien tuer Malefoy mais… ça ne se fait pas… Mais… pourquoi est-ce que cette imbécile de Mimi hurle ça ?!

Soudain, je vois le corps de Malefoy flotter dans les airs, couvert de sang, précédé par le professeur Rogue. Bon Malefoy est vivant, il vient de saluer Goyle qui n'est pas trop loin. Je vois Parkinson qui court vers Rogue puis je les vois disparaître au bout du couloir.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cinéma ? Malefoy est vivant, Harry ne l'a pas tué puis… Harry ne tuerait personne ! lance Luna.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais c'est louche… On devrait retourner dans la salle commune, Neville, voir si Harry est là-bas et s'il est en sécurité et… on se voit demain Luna ! j'énumère.

\- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque terminer un devoir, répond Neville.

\- Bon tant pis, moi je monte dans la salle commune »

Je me dirige vers notre tour et je crois au passage des Serpentards qui murmurent.

« Ouais Potter a jeté un sort de magie noire à Drago, qui l'eût cru ? »

Comment est-ce possible ?! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre leur satanée histoire ! Harry ne connait aucun sort de magie noire ! C'est le dernier d'entre nous tous qui en lancerait un d'ailleurs ! Il doit y avoir une explication logique…

« Quid agis », je lance à la Grosse Dame une fois devant son portrait.

J'entre et vois Ron et Hermione assis sur un fauteuil, l'air grave.

« Hé ! je hèle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces rumeurs en bas comme quoi Harry aurait lancé un sort de magie noire à Malefoy, c'est insensé mais on a vu Malefoy couvert de sang… est-ce que vous avez une idée de…

\- Non, me coupe Ron. Je l'ai vu il y a une quinzaine de minutes, il m'a demandé mon livre de potion et il était couvert de sang.

\- Ca doit avoir un rapport avec le Prince, lance Hermione. Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de bon avec ce livre, je suis certaine qu'Harry a du trouver un sort et qu'il a voulu l'essayer comme pour l'Assurdiato, le Levicorpus, le… »

Elle s'arrête soudainement de parler et regarde derrière mon épaule d'un air grave. Je me retourne et vois Harry qui a la mine sombre.

« Harry ! je m'exclame. Qu'est-ce…

\- Attendez ! murmure-t-il. Ginny, Ron, réunissez l'équipe je… je dois vous parler. »

Je fais des grands yeux ronds et m'exécute. En moins de deux minutes nous sommes tous rassemblés autour d'Harry.

« Je ne pourrais pas jouer le match samedi », annonce-t-il les yeux baissés.

QUOI ?! Non non non non et non ! C'est… c'était notre dernière chance de gagner la Coupe ! Et…

« Je suis en retenue avec Rogue et je ne peux pas décaler, explique-t-il.

\- Mais… comment on va jouer sans toi… commence Ron.

\- Ginny », m'appelle Harry.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il ne me regarde pas, il a les yeux baissés comme si… comme s'il était honteux.

« Oui ?

\- Tu me remplaceras comme attrapeur, dit-il. Dean te remplacera comme poursuiveur.

\- D'accord », je fais d'une petite voix.

La dernière fois que j'ai joué comme attrapeuse, c'était l'an dernier et du coup, je ne me suis pas entraînée à attraper le vif d'or depuis. Comment est-ce qu'il peut me confier une tâche aussi importante ?! Je… je ne peux pas me rater c'est…

Je suis coupée de mes pensées par le professeur McGonagall qui entre dans la salle commune. Tout le monde la regarde d'un air étonné. A chaque fois qu'elle vient, c'est lorsque quelque chose de grave se produit ou lorsqu'on fait trop de bruit quand on fait la fête… Enfin… ça m'étonnerait qu'elle vienne samedi pour nous dire d'arrêter de faire la fête vu qu'à mon avis, on ne fera pas la fête.

« Potter, lance McGonagall d'une voix forte. Rejoignez-moi, tout de suite ! »

Je regarde Harry se lever et suivre McGonagall hors de la salle commune. L'équipe se disperse et Ron et moi rejoignons à nouveau Hermione.

« On n'en sait pas plus, dit Ron à Hermione. On sait juste qu'il a une retenue avec Rogue et qu'il ne pourra pas jouer au Quidditch samedi. »

Hermione porte ses mains à bouche, choquée. Je ne sais pas si elle est choquée par la retenue ou par notre absence de chances de gagner le match. Cela doit être pour la retenue.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry revient, la mine toujours sombre. Il nous rejoint sur le canapé et s'assoit à côté de Ron.

« Harry, tu veux bien nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? fait Hermione d'une voix grave.

\- Je suis tombé sur Malefoy, il était dans les toilettes avec Mimi Geignarde alors je trouvais ça louche, j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, Malefoy m'a vu et c'est parti en duel. Quand il a essayé de me lancer un Endoloris, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je me suis rappelé que dans le Prince avait écrit une formule sur le livre, Sectumsempra, un maléfice contre les ennemis, alors je… je l'ai essayé. Les effets sont plus ou moins identiques à des coups de couteau si vous voulez avoir une idée de ce que ça fait…

\- C'est horrible ! s'exclame Hermione, horrifiée.

\- Je sais, Hermione, réplique Harry. Je ne comptais pas le blesser de cette façon. Rogue est venu et il la plus ou moins guéri puis il m'a donné une retenue pour tous les samedis de l'année et très certainement de l'année prochaine.

\- Tous les samedis ?! je m'étonne. A ce point ? »

Il ne me regarde toujours pas.

« Ginny, c'était de la magie noire ! répond Hermione. Il a de la chance de ne pas avoir été renvoyé !

\- Oui mais il ne voulait pas jeter le sort !

\- Ca ne change rien, fait Hermione. Pas pour les professeurs. Je t'avais prévenu qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez ce Prince, dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry. J'avais raison, non ?

\- Non je ne crois pas », réplique Harry.

Bon sang ! Harry est déjà au plus bas, il se sent coupable, et Hermione se sent obligé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie avec son J'avais-raison-non-t'as-vu-je-suis-trop-intelligente.

« Harry, comment peux-tu encore défendre ce livre alors que le maléfice… continue Hermione.

\- Tu vas cesser de me harceler avec ce bouquin ? » l'arrête Harry d'une voix sèche.

Ah ! Harry s'énerve. Je me serais énervée avant si j'étais lui.

« Tu sais très bien que je n'utiliserais jamais un sortilège comme celui-là, même contre Malefoy, mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir au Prince, il n'a jamais écrit : « Essayer donc ça, c'est très efficace » Il prenait des notes pour lui, rien de plus, et pour personne d'autre, riposte Harry.

\- Tu veux dire par là, que tu vas retourner…

\- Et reprendre le livre ? Oui, exactement, répond Harry vigoureusement. Ecoute, sans le Prince, jamais je n'aurais gagné Felix Felicis, je n'aurais jamais pu sauver Ron de l'empoisonnement, je n'aurais jamais…

\- Acquis une réputation imméritée d'élève brillant en potions ! » termine Hermione d'un ton féroce.

Nan mais, elle pète un scandale tout ça parce qu'il est meilleur qu'elle en potions grâce au livre. C'est pathétique.

« Fiche-lui un peu la paix, Hermione ! » je m'exclame d'une voix forte.

Harry lève enfin les yeux vers moi, d'un air assez surpris. Quoi ? Hermione abuse, faut bien que j'ouvre ma bouche maintenant.

« Apparemment, Malefoy a essayé de jeter un Sortilège Impardonnable alors tu peux être contente que Harry ait eu quelque chose dans sa manche pour se défendre ! je m'énerve.

\- Bien sûr, je suis contente qu'il ait échappé au maléfice ! Mais il n'empêche que ce Sectumsempra n'est pas un sortilège acceptable, Ginny, regarde où ça l'a mené ! Et j'aurais pensé, étant donné les chances qui vous restent maintenant de gagner le match…

\- Je t'en prie, n'essaye pas de nous faire croire que tu comprends quelque chose au Quidditch, je la coupe. Tu ne parviendrais qu'à te rendre ridicule. »

Oups c'est sorti tout seul. Ron et Harry me regardent avec des yeux tout ronds. Quoi ? Il fallait bien qu'elle la boucle. J'adore Hermione, mais il y a des moments où elle est insupportable. Elle ne comprend vraiment rien, des fois, c'est agaçant.

Ron se cache derrière un livre depuis pas mal de temps, je crois qu'il évite le regard d'Hermione. Cette dernière ne parle pas et regarde dans la direction opposée depuis que nous avons arrêté notre discussion. Harry, quant à lui, parait incroyablement serein pour quelqu'un qui vient de récolter un combo de retenue et qui s'est vu incapable de jouer son dernier match de Quidditch de l'année.

Je décide d'aller me coucher. Je fais un signe de tête à Ron et Harry en guise de bonne nuit et j'évite le regard d'Hermione. Une fois dans mon dortoir, je me rends compte que je suis seule. Je m'assois sur mon lit, où Arnold m'attend.

« Hé Arnold ! Après-demain, je joue comme attrapeuse à la place de Harry et… je viens d'y penser… je vais devoir jouer contre Cho Chang. Alors si je la bats, je tente le coup, si je perds, je ne tente rien. On fait ça, Arnold ? Tout ou rien ? Ca devrait me motiver à gagner, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin… tout de même… plus de trois cents points… »

Je m'allonge sur mon lit. Il faudrait bien plus que de la chance pour gagner avec au moins trois cents points d'avance. Il va vraiment falloir croire en… la magie.


	15. Chapter 15

Et voilà une suite assez tardive mais assez longue pour compenser !

Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos commentaires !

PS : pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction _Après l'histoire_ (suite de _A travers l'histoire_) ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié d'écrire… j'ai juste très peu de temps comme je ne cesse de le répéter ! Entre le travail et la fac ce n'est pas toujours facile. J'ai d'ailleurs, en partie, écrit ce chapitre pendant que j'étais en cours ce qui explique certains moments de folie mdrr (on divague toujours beaucoup quand on est en cours)

Allez à très bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du match. La finale Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Si nous voulons gagner la coupe, nous devons gagner avec trois cents points d'avance. C'est-à-dire qu'il faut marquer au moins quinze buts si Serdaigle n'en marque aucun et il faut impérativement que j'attrape le vif d'or dans ce cas-là. C'est-à-dire que moins Ron arrête de tirs, plus on doit en marquer. Je veux dire, plus ILS doivent en marquer. Katie, Demelza et Dean. Moi, je ne suis pas poursuiveuse. J'admets ne pas être très à l'aise avec cette situation. Je me sens bien plus à ma place comme poursuiveuse et je sais que je suis un bon élément. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple de marquer autant de buts si j'étais en poursuiveuse, Dean n'est pas aussi bon. Je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon ex. Je le dis parce que c'est vrai. Tout comme je ne suis pas aussi forte qu'Harry en attrapeuse. Le pire, c'est que je ne dois pas attraper le vif d'or si on ne mène pas d'au moins 150 points. C'est beaucoup trop mathématique pour moi. Cela me rappelle lorsque ma mère nous apprenait à lire et à faire des calculs à la maison lorsque nous étions des enfants. Je détestais les maths. Ca ne sert à rien d'ailleurs. Maman me disait que cela servait pour l'arithmancie. Je n'ai jamais pris arithmancie. Les devoirs d'Hermione m'ont vite repoussée. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je vais devoir faire des calculs pendant tout le match pour savoir si je peux attraper le vif d'or ou non. Cela va être tout simplement horrible. Et j'ai peur de décevoir Harry si je ne l'attrape pas ou si je l'attrape trop tôt.

Je me sers un verre de jus d'orange que je repose instantanément. Harry vient d'arriver dans la Grande Salle. Il a une petite mine. Rien d'étonnant. J'aurais une petite mine aussi si j'étais en retenue au lieu de jouer la finale de Quidditch. Surtout si j'étais le capitaine. Pauvre Harry.

Il s'installe en face de moi avec Ron et Hermione mais il ne me regarde pas. Ron est tout pâle. Sincèrement Ron, j'espère que tu donneras le meilleur de toi. Enfin… si on veut gagner la coupe, il faut que l'on donne tous le meilleur de nous-mêmes. Je regarde Harry. Il regarde ses œufs sans y toucher. Je décide de casser ce silence insupportable.

« Harry ? » je l'appelle.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et m'interroge du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais si le vif d'or est juste à côté de Cho et qu'on ne mène pas d'assez de points pour que j'attrape le vif d'or ? »

D'accord, c'est une question stupide, je sais.

« Euh… fait-il. Si elle ne l'a pas encore vu, pars dans une direction opposée et fait comme si tu avais vu le vif d'or ailleurs, elle te suivra et le vif d'or devrait disparaitre en attendant.

\- Et si elle l'a vu ?

\- J'ai briefé les batteurs, si elle fonce vers le vif d'or alors qu'on n'a pas assez de points, ils doivent envoyer les Cognards sur elle. »

Charmant. Il doit vraiment détester son ex.

« Super, je marmonne. Et euh…

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué quand tu as joué contre elle l'an dernier mais elle… elle n'est pas très…

\- Elle n'est pas très… ? je répète.

\- Dés que tu vas faire un mouvement, elle va faire le même, elle va te suivre partout. Elle n'a pas vraiment de technique à part t'imiter. C'est facile de gagner contre elle.

\- Elle s'est entraînée toute l'année comme attrapeuse, je me suis entraînée une fois, hier.

\- Mais tu es quand même meilleure, lance Harry en souriant faiblement. Déstabilise-la. Euh… je dois aller… à…

\- A ta retenue, je termine. Nous aussi on doit y aller Ron. » j'ajoute à l'adresse de ce dernier.

Nous nous levons tous.

« Attends, Ginny ! m'appelle Harry.

\- Oui ? je fais en me retournant.

\- Tiens, attends », dit-il en fouillant dans son sac.

Il me lance quelque chose que j'attrape au vol.

« Bon réflexe d'attrapeur », commente-t-il.

Je lui souris puis je regarde ce qui se trouve dans ma main.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

C'est son insigne de capitaine. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

« Je t'ai dit que tu me remplaçais, s'explique-t-il.

\- Comme attrapeur, pas…

\- Il faut bien un capitaine, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ah oui… bah merci. »

Il me sourit faiblement. Il semble triste de ne pas pouvoir participer au match. Je tourne les talons puis je me ravise et je reviens sur mes pas. Il m'interroge du regard.

« On se voit à la fête, tout à l'heure ! je lance joyeusement.

\- La fête ? J'aimerais bien…mais…

\- T'en fais pas pour ça ! »

Je lui fais un signe de la main et je m'éloigne. Je cours un peu pour arriver à hauteur de l'équipe qui est déjà presque dans les vestiaires. Je promets de tout faire pour gagner. Ou… non… Je promets de gagner ! Et pas seulement de gagner, mais de gagner avec au moins trois cents points d'avance. Tout à coup, cette perspective ne me semble pas aussi compliquée qu'elle le semblait dans mes pensées ces deux derniers jours… Cela me semble même facile. Il suffit juste d'y croire suffisamment fort.

Une fois que nous sommes tous dans les vestiaires, je regarde mon insigne. Enfin, l'insigne de Harry. N'allons tout de même pas inventer qu'il est à moi. Disons que je lui piquerais lorsqu'il partira de Poudlard et que je commencerais ma septième année. Waouh, je viens de penser pour la première fois dans ma vie que lorsque je serais en dernière année, Harry ne sera pas là. Et Hermione non plus. Neville non plus. Cela sera horrible ! Quant à mon frère, je m'en fiche complètement, je le vois assez à la maison. Enfin… tout de même…

« Hé, Ginny !» s'exclame une voix.

Je lève les yeux. Tiens, en parlant du loup.

« Le match commence dans cinq minutes », dit Ron.

J'acquiesce. J'épingle l'insigne sur mon maillot et je me lève. Bon… Le capitaine est toujours censé faire un discours, n'est-ce pas ? Bon sang, pourquoi Harry ne m'a pas prévenue avant que je le remplaçais également comme capitaine ?! J'aurais pu préparer un bon discours bien encourageant, ce genre de choses. Bon tant pis, improvisons.

« Bon, chers coéquipiers… » je commence.

Je suis ridicule. J'aurais du dire « chers compatriotes » tant que j'y étais.

« Aujourd'hui c'est notre dernière chance pour gagner la coupe alors… je compte sur vous… et sur moi et… on va essayer de rendre Harry fier de nous. Et même s'il n'est pas là, nous ne devons pas nous décourager… nous restons tout de même une excellente équipe. Une équipe meilleure que les Serdaigles, j'en suis certaine ! »

Toute l'équipe me regarde en souriant et en approuvant mes paroles. Sauf Ron qui fait une tête de celui-qui-ne-comprend-pas.

« Depuis quand tu es capitaine, toi ? » s'étonna Ron.

\- Depuis… dix minutes… Harry avait oublié de préciser que je le remplaçais dans… toutes ses fonctions…j'explique maladroitement.

\- Pourquoi il ne m'a pas nommé moi capitaine ? se plaint Ron. Je suis son meilleur ami…

\- Il sait que ça t'aurait stressé… » je justifie.

Enfin, je pense que cela doit être pour ça… Je vois Jimmy et Ritchie me lancer des regards appuyés et ricaner dans leur coin.

« C'est évident, non ? » pouffèrent-ils.

Ron les regarda bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui est évident ? »

Je les fusille du regard.

« Ca suffit vous deux ! Vous avez intérêt à être des batteurs imbattables ! je lance.

Je me tourne vers les poursuiveurs.

« Gardez toujours le Souafle en main, je ne veux pas que les Serdaigles aient des chances de gagner » je lance vigoureusement.

Dean me regarde avec insistance. Bon sang, ne peut-il pas m'oublier ?

« Ron, si jamais les Serdaigles arrivent à attraper le Souafle, ce dont je doute, arrête tous les tirs ! Je me fiche que tu sois stressé, sous pression, malade, pris de Dragoncelle ou même enceinte ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Tu as joué à merveille lors de ton dernier match, c'est le moment de prouver que ce n'était pas de la chance ! »

Il acquiesce et semble déterminé.

« Ritchie, Jimmy, si les Serdaigles ont le Souafle, envoyez leur des Cognards. Et si Cho voit le vif d'or avant et qu'il est prêt d'elle…

\- On essayera de la défigurez avec un Cognard, récite Ritchie. Harry nous a déjà briefés…

\- Je vais alors le contredire, n'essayez pas de la défigurer, je lance d'une voix mystérieuse. Défigurez-la !

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! sourit Jimmy.

\- Quoi que… elle est déjà défigurée, pouffe Ritchie.

\- Vous abusez, intervient Ron. Elle est assez jolie, après tout, Harry est sorti avec elle ! »

Comme si c'était la référence.

« Raison de plus pour gagner. Imaginez un peu si vos ex jouaient dans l'équipe adverse, vous feriez tout pour gagner, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, nous ne devons pas gagner seulement pour Harry, mais aussi pour nous. On serait vraiment fiers si on gagnait, non ? Pensez avant tout à vous-mêmes et à l'équipe… et surtout, n'oubliez pas de vous amuser !

\- Si on se fait mener par les Serdaigles, ça ne vas pas nous amuser… réplique Demelza avec un demi-sourire.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ginny, intervient Katie. En ce qui me concerne, c'est mon dernier match à Poudlard, je compte bien en profiter !

\- Bien dit, j'approuve. Allez sortons nos balais et allons-y ! »

On devrait faire un cri de guerre. Comme le font parfois les moldus. Quelque chose du genre « Un pour tous et tous pour un » ensuite on ferait un rugissement de lion et quelqu'un pourrait mimer un aigle qu'on attraperait et qu'on dévorerait. Bon très bien, j'arrête de divaguer. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je suis sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le soleil est brillant. Des conditions magnifiques pour jouer… en tant que poursuiveur. Je risque d'être éblouie ce qui ne facilitera pas ma tâche pour trouver le vif d'or… Je jette un coup d'œil à la foule. Les trois quarts des gradins sont envahis d'une marée de bleu et de bronze. Il était évident que les Serpentards se rangeraient du côté des Serdaigles, jamais ils ne supporteraient les Gryffondors. Mais tout de même, j'espérais que quelques Poufsouffles nous soutiendraient. Pas si loyaux que ça, dis donc ! Ils se comportent comme des moutons à supporter Serdaigle. Tout ça parce qu'ils pensent que nous n'avons pas la moindre chance de gagner !

J'aperçois, au milieu des Serdaigles, Luna qui arbore son habituel chapeau à tête d'aigle. Cette fois, elle a même réussi à lui administrer des ailes. Le chapeau bat si fort des ailes que les personnes proches de Luna se sont éloignés de plusieurs mètres. Je suis désolée Luna, mais tu vas devoir t'asseoir sur ton chapeau après ce match. Je suis vraiment décidée à gagner ce match. Quand on veut, on peut, n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais avoir le même raisonnement par rapport à Harry. Si je le veux tant que ça, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas ? De toute façon, comme je me le suis déjà promis (ou plutôt, comme je l'ai promis devant Arnold, mon boursouflet, ce qui veut tout dire), si l'on gagne la coupe, je tenterais sérieusement quelque chose. Peut-être dans l'euphorie de la fête si jamais il y en a une ou bien dans les jours à venir.

Enfin bon, mis à part le fait que toute l'école semble supporter Serdaigle, tout va bien. Je remarque que Zacharias Smith se trouve dans la loge avec McGonagall. Ne me dites pas qu'on a autorisé cet imbécile à refaire le commentaire du match ? Sérieusement !

Madame Bibine me regarde d'un air appuyé. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je suis capitaine aujourd'hui. Je dois serrer la main du capitaine de Serdaigle. C'est Roger Davies. Je ne comprends pas comment un tel imbécile puisse être à Serdaigle. Je me rappelle qu'il était le cavalier de Fleurk au bal de Noël, il y a deux ans. Je m'approche et je lui sers la main. Il essaye de me l'écraser, bien évidemment. Je pensais que c'était typique des Serpentards. Cela doit être typique des imbéciles. Si je pouvais, je lui lancerais un petit Chauve-Furie bien placé !

Je remarque Cho qui me lance des regards mauvais. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle doit avoir peur de moi. L'an dernier, j'ai bien réussi à attraper le vif d'or avant elle. Je dois lui faire peur. Même si attrapeur n'est pas mon poste, j'ai quand même réussi à gagner contre elle une fois. Elle doit se dire que je peux le refaire encore une fois. Et c'est ce que je ferais.

Je me demande pourquoi Harry était amoureux d'elle. Elle est jolie, certes, mais c'est tout. Elle n'est même pas si intelligente que ça pour une Serdaigle. J'étais bien meilleure qu'elle à l'AD alors que j'ai tout de même deux ans de moins qu'elle !

Madame Bibine siffle le coup d'envoi et lâche le Souafle. Je suis tellement habituée à jouer en poursuiveuse, que j'ai failli foncer sur le Souafle. Non, Ginny, rappelle-toi, aujourd'hui, tu ne fonces que sur le vif d'or. Et il faut que nous menions déjà d'au moins 150 points. Je tourne autour du terrain et je remarque que Cho ne cesse de me suivre. Bon sang, n'a-t-elle toujours pas compris que cette méthode de suivre l'autre attrapeur est complètement dépassée ?! Il va falloir que je fasse très attention. Le balai de Cho, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment bon, est bien meilleur que le mien. Donc, si je dois attraper le vif d'or, il va falloir que j'aie une certaine avance sur elle pour pouvoir l'attraper. Cela va être compliqué si elle continue de me suivre comme ça. Peut-être que si je faisais plusieurs feintes, elle en aurait marre de se faire avoir et cesserait de me suivre. Bonne idée.

Je fonce alors en piqué vers le sol. Je remarque qu'elle me suit. Génial ! Je remonte en flèche à quelques centimètres du sol. Bon, ce n'était pas assez serré pour être la feinte de Wronski, mais c'est déjà pas mal. Je suis sûre que je serais capable de la faire. Je n'ai juste jamais essayé. Cho a, elle aussi, réussi à remonter.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Weasley, me lance-t-elle. Je sais que tu n'attraperais pas le vif d'or avant de mener d'au moins cent cinquante points ! »

Evidemment qu'ils sont au courant de ça. C'est logique.

« Pourquoi tu m'as suivi alors ? » je rétorque d'une voix cinglante.

Je m'éloigne ensuite d'elle. Oh si seulement on pouvait gagner. Juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir son _si beau_ visage s'inonder de larmes. Ce serait tellement jouissif !

Je m'élève un peu plus haut dans les airs et je trouve une assez bonne place pour visualiser le match. Oui, je sais que je devrais chercher le vif d'or. Mais sérieusement, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se montrer maintenant. Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai toujours dit que le poste d'attrapeur était un poste de feignant. Rester sur son balai à attendre l'arrivée du Graal. Non mais sincèrement !

Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que nous menons déjà de soixante à zéro. Soixante ? Comment j'ai fait pour manquer six buts ? Ah oui, j'étais trop occupée à cerner Cho. Je décide d'écouter le commentaire du match tout en gardant un œil sur les mouvements de Cho.

« Les Gryffondors mènent toujours de soixante à zéro, en même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant, le gardien Weasley n'a eu aucun arrêt à faire, si le Souafle s'était approché de ses buts, je suis certain que la donne aurait été différente ! »

Imbécile de Smith ! Je promets que si l'on gagne, ou même si l'on perd d'ailleurs, je lui foncerais dessus comme la dernière fois ! Je suis sûre que McGonagall bouillonne aussi également.

Je vois Katie qui marque un nouveau but. Je me délecte intérieurement. Plus que quelques buts et je pourrais enfin chercher le vif d'or.

En parlant du vif d'or, je me décompose en le voyant près de buts de Ron. Non, non ! Imbécile de vif d'or ! Va te cacher ! Ne viens pas maintenant. Dans une tentative désespérée pour que Cho ne le remarque pas, je fonce vers les gradins opposés aux buts de Ron. Comme je l'avais prévu, ou plutôt, comme je l'espérais, elle me suit. En remontant vers le milieu du terrain. Je jette un coup d'œil aux buts de mon frère. Le vif d'or a disparu. Merci, Merlin !

« Tu as du voir un Gallion, me crie Cho. Tu n'en vois pas souvent, tu as du confondre ! »

Je décide de ne pas répondre à cette basse réplique. Comment ose-t-elle se montrer si… Serpentarde ! Et moi qui pensais qu'elle était un peu sympathique vu qu'elle a pas mal d'amis et qu'Harry avait le béguin pour elle. Non, en fait, ce n'est qu'une… Très bien, pas de mots vulgaires. Garde ton calme, Ginny, et concentre-toi.

Malheureusement, je regrette de m'être concentrée sur le match étant donné que Serdaigle vient de marquer. Ron, tu avais un job ! Arrêter le Souafle. Très bien, j'admets que Chambers tire plutôt bien, cela ne doit pas être si facile à arrêter mais tout de même ! Il pourrait se surpasser un peu !

« Ron, je fais en m'approchant de lui, fais un peu plus attention la prochaine fois ! Il feinte beaucoup ! »

Il acquiesce.

« Je vous avais dit qu'une fois que le Souafle se dirigerait vers Weasley, il ne serait pas capable de l'arrêter », continue Smith.

Bon sang ! Je vais le réduire en pâté pour Pattenrond ! Je lance un regard vers Cho et je me tétanise. Elle a vu le vif d'or. Non, non, non, non ! Je ne peux rien faire. Si je fonce vers elle et que je l'attrape, nous gagnons le match mais nous perdons la coupe. Horrifiée, je me tourne vers les Batteurs et je remarque qu'ils m'ont devancée, Jimmy vient de lancer un Cognard à Cho. Elle l'évite en effectuant une roulade du paresseux mais cela lui fait perdre la trace du vif d'or.

« Merci Jimmy ! Merci ! je m'écrie.

\- Y'a pas de quoi ! »

Je promets de lui donner une Chocogrenouille après le match.

Malheureusement, les Batteurs de l'équipe adverse en ont profité pour se venger et ont envoyé un Cognard sur Dean alors qu'il avait le Souafle. Le Cognard frôle Dean et il lâche le Souafle. Serdaigle reprend le Souafle et je retiens ma respiration lorsqu'ils s'approchent de Ron. BON SANG ! Il l'a encore loupé !

« RON ! je m'indigne.

\- Il m'a échappé… se justifie-t-il.

\- J'AI CRU REMARQUER ! »

Je sais que crier sur mon frère ne changera rien. Ritchie énervé, donne un grand coup sur un Cognard… qui atterrit sur la tête de Bradley, un des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle.

« Faute ! siffle Madame Bibine. On n'envoie pas de Cognards sur un joueur qui n'a pas le Souafle ! »

Ritchie tente d'expliquer qu'il n'a pas fait exprès mais elle ne veut rien entendre et accorde un penalty aux Serdaigles.

Etant énervé, Ron a encore une fois laissé passer le Souafle. Nous ne menons que de soixante-dix à trente. Comment allons-nous pouvoir avoir trois cents points d'avance ?

Je tourne autour du terrain durant ce qui me semble être une éternité. Le vif d'or a décidé de ne pas faire son apparition. Fantastique. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je vais me plaindre. Pour l'instant nous ne menons que de 130 à 90. Ce n'est pas glorieux. Je commence sincèrement à me poser des questions sur l'issue du match. Le petit air supérieur que me lance Cho à chaque fois qu'elle passe devant moi commence sérieusement à m'exaspérer.

Après ce qui me semble être une demi-heure plus tard, je vois le vif d'or virevoltant au-dessus de moi. On dirait qu'il me nargue. Il sait que je ne peux pas l'attraper alors il se montre tout prêt. Heureusement, Cho est beaucoup trop loin pour le voir et, de toute façon, il vient de se volatiliser. L'écart avec les Serdaigles commence à finalement se creuser. Nous menons désormais de 210 à 100. Plus que quatre buts et je pourrais enfin attraper le vif d'or si je le vois.

Malheureusement, Davies vient de marquer. Bon, cinq buts à marquer alors. Ron me désespère. Depuis qu'il a manqué son premier arrêt, il est redevenu aussi nul que l'an dernier. Harry ne serait pas très content de lui. Tout comme il ne serait pas très content de moi non plus si je ne parviens pas à attraper le vif d'or au bon moment. Quoi que, selon lui, c'est tellement irréalisable qu'il ne dira rien.

« Vous avez vu comme le jeu des Gryffondors est mauvais, critique Smith, ils ne cessent de se faire des passes, cela augmente leurs chances de se faire piquer le Souafle ! »

Cela s'appelle l'esprit d'équipe, espèce d'imbécile !

« Et puis, regardez Weasley, je veux dire Weasley la fille maintenant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Potter lui a demandé de le remplacer. On est passé d'un Eclair de Feu à un Brossdur 5, un papillon aurait plus de chances d'attraper le Vif d'or ! »

Je vais le tuer, c'est définitif !

Nous menons de 230 à 110, désormais. Plus que trois buts ! On peut le faire. J'en suis sûre. Il suffit de prendre vraiment de l'avance et on sera tranquilles. Jusqu'au moment où j'apercevrais le vif d'or et ensuite le sort de l'équipe sera entre mes mains. Littéralement. Sans pression, évidemment.

Demelza marque ! On y est presque !

Je vole un peu autour du terrain. C'est le moment de commencer à repérer le vif d'or. Deux buts, ça se marque très vite. La preuve, Dean vient de marquer ! 250 à 110 ! Plus qu'un seul but et nous mènerons de 150 points ! Donc si j'attrape le vif d'or, nous mènerons de 300 points et la coupe sera à nous… On y est presque !

Et bien non. Ron vient de se prendre un but. Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point je déteste mon frère ? 250 à 120. Il réduit tous nos efforts à néant ! D'accord, je ne fais pas grand-chose en tant qu'attrapeuse, je regarde ce qui se passe, je fais semblant de ne pas voir le vif d'or, je me balade.

Ron vient encore de se prendre un but ! JE RÊVE ?! Je me dirige vers ses buts et je commence à crier.

« RON ! TU N'ES PAS CAPABLE D'ARRETER NE SERAIT-CE QU'UN SEUL TIR ?!

\- J'en ai arrêté deux ! réplique Ron.

\- TU AURAIS DU EN LAISSER PASSER SEULEMENT DEUX, TU NE CROIS PAS ? »

Je sais qu'Harry, en tant que capitaine, n'aurait pas engueulé Ron comme je le fais. C'est peut-être ça le problème, il le ménage trop. Or, moi je suis sa sœur et je ne le ménage pas !

Respire, Ginny, respire. Nous en sommes à 250 à 130. Il nous reste trois buts. Fort heureusement, les poursuiveurs ont décidé de s'y mettre à fond. Ils se passent le Souafle si vite que j'ai du mal à le voir. D'après ce que j'ai compris, nous avons marqué deux buts en l'espace d'une minute. Très bien. Génial.

« Continuez comme ça ! » je crie joyeusement à Katie qui passait à côté de moi.

270 à 130. Plus qu'un seul ! Plus qu'un seul ! Dean passe à Demelza qui passe à Katie qui repasse à Demelza et… elle marque !

JE PEUX ENFIN ATTRAPER LE VIF D'OR SI JE LE VOIS. C'est génial ! Alors, là, je ne peux pas me rater ! Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de Cho et je la vois devenir toute pâle. Je pense qu'elle a compris que désormais, cela va se jouer entre nous deux. Je vole autour du stade et je ne reste pas immobile comme je l'étais ces dernières minutes. Il faut que je trouve ce maudit vif d'or ! Il a intérêt à se montrer, et vite ! Il est apparu une dizaine de fois depuis le début du match, ce n'est pas maintenant que je peux l'attraper qu'il va faire son timide !

J'entends les gradins des Gryffondors pousser une exclamation enjouée. Katie vient de marquer un nouveau but. 290 à 130. Génial ! Cela veut dire que même si les Serdaigles en marquent encore un, je peux toujours l'attraper.

Aucun signe du vif d'or. Ron vient d'arrêter un tir de Davies. Bien joué ! Il a enfin retrouvé ses esprits ! Je souris à Ron et, je remarque une lueur dorée briller à côté de lui. Cho n'a rien vu et elle est encore loin. Je peux l'avoir avant elle. Je fonce vers les buts de Ron comme un boulet de canon, je donne à mon balai toute la vitesse qu'il a. Malheureusement, je dérange au passage Ron et il se prend un but. Pas grave, nous menons de 290 à 140, on a toujours 150 points d'avance ! Je peux l'attraper ! Il faut seulement qu'il ne rate pas un arrêt au moment où j'attraperais peut-être le vif d'or. Je pris fort et j'entends une exclamation enjouée. Katie vient de marquer un but. 300 à 140. Je souris de toutes mes dents. Je suis à quelques mètres du vif d'or. Je peux le faire !

Soudain, je me retrouve projetée sur le côté. J'écarquille les yeux, Cho vient de me pousser et elle est plus prêt du vif d'or que moi. BON SANG ! Tout ça pour ça ! Non, non, non ! On y est presque, on est si prêts du but, je ne vais pas laisser une simple bousculade nous faire perdre la coupe !

Hors de moi, je continue à foncer droit vers le vif d'or, je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de Cho, j'arrive à sa hauteur. Ses doigts sont super prêts du vif d'or. Je tends ma main et tente de pousser la sienne. Ca m'a l'air sans espoir, son balai va plus vite. Allez ! Plus vite !

Qu'est-ce que Harry m'a dit tout à l'heure au petit déjeuner ? « Mais tu es quand même meilleure. Déstabilise-la ». Déstabilise-la. Comment ? Mais oui ! C'est stupide ! C'est puéril ! Il y a une chance sur dix mille pour que ça marche…

« Hé Cho ! Harry raconte à tout le monde que tu embrasses comme un Scroutt à pétards ! Parce que tu exploses… en larmes !»

POURQUOI EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT CA ?

Je vois, avec bonheur, son visage se tourner vers moi pour riposter. Grave erreur, Chang ! Tandis qu'elle perd sa concentration en se retournant, j'en profite pour la rattraper et attraper le vif d'or juste sous son nez.

ATTENDEZ. Je n'ai pas encore réalisé. J'AI VRAIMENT ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ? COMME CA ? Je regarde ma main. Apparemment, oui, le vif d'or est entre mes doigts.

« Ginny Weasley attrape le vif d'or. Gryffondor gagne avec 450 points contre 140 pour Serdaigle, fait Smith d'un ton déçu. C'est un coup de chance ! »

On a gagné avec 310 points d'avance. On a…

« Gryffondor gagne la coupe ! » s'écrie McGonagall à travers le mégaphone magique.

Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, professeur. Ah ! Au fait ! Smith ! Comme lors du premier match de la saison, je fonce vers la cabine où se trouve Smith. Je crois que McGonagall s'est souvenue du premier match car elle se dépêche de sortir de la cabine. Smith, quant à lui, ne s'y attendait pas. Pour la deuxième fois, je le percute à toute vitesse.

« La prochaine fois que tu fais un commentaire de Quidditch, tu devrais te protéger mieux que ça ! »

Je lui jette mon habituel Chauve-Furie, après tout, autant faire les choses biens, puis je me dirige vers le sol où toute l'équipe m'attend. J'atterris mais je me retrouve très vite en l'air, ils m'ont tous attrapée et me jette tous dans les airs en m'acclamant. Hé, ho, ça va, j'ai juste attrapé le vif d'or, je n'ai rien fait pendant tout le match, j'étais au poste du feignant et… et puis mince alors, ça fait du bien d'être acclamée !

Dumbledore s'approche de nous et nous tend la Coupe de Quidditch. Il me la tend en premier étant donné qu'aujourd'hui, je suis la capitaine. Je l'attrape et je lève les bras avec. Les gradins rouge et or hurlent de joie. Dumbledore me serre la main en me lançant un clin d'œil à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Je souris et je tends la coupe au reste de l'équipe. Même McGonagall veut toucher la coupe.

« Je vous la laisse pour la journée, mais demain matin, elle sera sur mon bureau », lance-t-elle.

La Coupe se retrouve à nouveau entre mes mains, puis nous nous redirigeons tous vers les vestiaires.

Nous nous douchons tous bruyamment. Je sors de ma cabine, la dernière comme d'habitude. Je remarque que cette fois-ci, tout le monde s'attend avant de sortir des vestiaires. J'attrape la coupe que j'avais laissée sur un banc et nous nous dirigeons vers la tour de Gryffondor en chantant à tue-tête.

« Il parait que Seamus a réussi à se procurer trois caisses de Whisky pur feu ! lance joyeusement Dean.

\- Super ! s'exclame Ron. Ne le dis pas à Hermione, ajoute-t-il à mon adresse. Et n'en prends pas.

\- Tais-toi, c'est en partie grâce à moi qu'on a gagné la coupe ! je me vexe. J'ai bien le droit d'en profi…

\- Du tout, rétorque Ron. Et d'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, cette jupe est beaucoup trop courte !

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. »

Nous continuons à marcher et nous arrivons enfin devant la tour de Gryffondor. A peine entrés, le tumulte d'une fête explose. Les Gryffondors sont déjà en train de faire la fête ! Surexcitée, j'entre en saluant la foule.

« Magnifique la façon dont tu as attrapé le vif d'or juste sous le nez de Cho !

\- Comme la dernière fois !

\- Brillant ! »

Les Gryffondors continuent de nous hurler des compliments. Ils veulent tous toucher la Coupe qui se trouve dans mes mains. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je suis un peu lassée de l'avoir toujours avec moi alors je la passe à Ron qui, lui, semble parfaitement heureux de l'avoir.

Je prends une Bierraubeurre et je me dirige vers Hermione qui est avec Pattenrond dans un coin.

« Hé Hermione ! je m'exclame en souriant.

\- Salut Ginny ! Très beau match ! commente-t-elle.

\- Merci ! Harry est déjà rentré de sa retenue ?

\- Non, répond-t-elle. Il ne devrait pas tarder, il est déjà une heure.

\- Ca va lui faire un drôle de choc quand il va savoir qu'on a gagné la coupe ! je me réjouis.

\- C'est sûr, approuve Hermione, il va être aux anges. »

Ce serait génial. Il oublierait peut-être enfin cette histoire de magie noire, ça le mettra de bonne humeur… Je termine ma Bierraubeurre lorsque j'entends Ron s'exclamer :

« On a gagné ! »

Oui, ça on a compris. Ah ! En fait, Harry vient d'arriver dans la salle commune. Il a l'air totalement choqué et perdu. Et oui, je lui avais bien dit qu'on se voyait à la fête !

« On a gagné ! Quatre cent cinquante à cent quarante ! On a gagné ! » continue d'hurler Ron.

Oui mais ça ce n'est pas grâce à toi, Ron. ET BORDEL, LAISSE MOI DIRE A HARRY QU'ON A GAGNE ! C'est un peu grâce à moi, après tout ! Je cours vers Harry pour lui exprimer ma joie. Il me voit arriver, me sourit et je lui saute dans les bras. Il me serre contre lui. Il dégage un peu sa tête et me regarde. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il approche sa tête ? …. UNE SECONDE ? Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Est-ce que Harry Potter est en train de m'embrasser ?! Mon cœur bat à trois mille à l'heure. Il doit forcément le remarquer. Je ne comprends rien, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je lui rends son baiser et cela m'a l'air de durer… une éternité ! Je suis incapable de formuler des pensées claires dans ma tête.

Au bout d'un moment, d'un long, très long moment, nous nous séparons de quelques centimètres. Je remarque qu'Harry regarde derrière moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? Je regarde autour de moi. Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ? Pourquoi y a-t-il soudain AUTANT de personnes dans la salle commune ? Je regarde à Harry, il me sourit et me montre de la main le trou du portrait de la salle commune. Je pense qu'il veut me proposer d'aller dehors. Je ne suis pas contre, il y aura très certainement moins de personnes. J'acquiesce en lui souriant et je jette un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi. Hermione semble sur le point de se mettre à danser une espèce de danse de la joie. Sérieusement Hermione, c'est moi qui devrais me mettre dans tous mes états. Disons que je suis dans tous mes états mais j'essaye de le cacher comme je peux.

Attendez, deux petites secondes. HARRY POTTER M'A EMBRASSEE. C'est fou. Attendez, peut-être que ce n'est pas réel et que je suis en train de rêver ! Tandis qu'Harry m'attrape la main pendant que nous descendons les escaliers (ATTENDEZ…. HARRY VIENT DE ME PRENDRE LA MAIN), je me pince discrètement la joue de ma main valide. Aïe ! Décidément, je ne rêve pas. MAIS C'EST ENCORE PLUS GENIAL. C'est encore mieux que dans un rêve d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, j'en ai rêvé LONGTEMPS. Trop longtemps ! Beaucoup trop longtemps !

Nous arrivons au parc, toujours sans un mot, puis nous nous dirigeons vers le lac.

« Tu comptes me noyer maintenant ou ça se passe comment ? » je lance.

Je sais que ce n'est pas la chose la plus romantique à dire à un garçon qui vient de vous embrasser surtout lorsque cela fait des années que vous attendez ça, mais peu importe.

Il pouffe puis regarde derrière lui.

« Non, je… cherchais seulement un endroit où il n'y avait personne.

\- Pas de témoins, tu veux dire.

\- De ?

\- De ma noyade ! Suis un peu, Potter ! je ricane. Bon, il n'y a personne ici. On a qu'à s'asseoir près de l'arbre là, j'ai besoin d'ombre, j'ai eu beaucoup trop chaud pour aujourd'hui. »

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

« Je veux dire, j'étais en plein soleil toute la matinée… j'avais chaud… à cause du soleil ! » je marmonne très rapidement en rougissant.

Pourquoi diable faut-il que je rougisse ?! Pourquoi faut-il que je me comporte comme si j'avais douze ans ?

Nous nous asseyons sur l'herbe, adossés contre l'arbre tout en restant silencieux. Je décide de briser le silence.

« Hé, tu sais que…

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, Ginny, » me coupe Harry.

Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu ? Bon, c'est vrai que ça explique le baiser mais… mais… c'est mon anniversaire ? Noël en avance ? Parce que tout ça, c'est beaucoup trop beau, là !

Je souris de toutes mes dents et je lance un stupide :

« C'est vrai ? »

N'importe quoi. J'aurais pu dire « moi aussi » ou quelque chose de vraiment cool mais j'ai opté pour «c'est vrai ? ». Je suis nulle.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai, répond Harry, je ne l'aurais pas dit sinon…

\- Evidemment, je fais précipitamment, et euh… depuis…

\- Je ne sais pas trop, depuis cet été je crois, mais je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte quand je t'avais vu avec Dean dans le couloir… avoue Harry.

\- Je ne savais pas, je murmure. Je veux dire, j'avais remarqué que ton comportement envers moi avait changé mais… ça m'avait l'air plus récent.

\- J'attendais que la voie soit libre, explique Harry.

\- Que la voie soit libre ? je répète en m'esclaffant. Et moi, tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu ?!

\- Un moment, répond Harry en souriant.

\- Un moment ?! Est-ce que cinq ans ça te dit quelque chose ? je réplique.

\- Je pensais que tu…

\- Avais abandonné ? je termine. Jamais ! »

Sur ces mots, je pose ma main sur sa joue et j'approche mes lèvres des siennes.

«Pour répondre à ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi » je murmure.

Je l'embrasse doucement, longtemps, tendrement. L'embrasser semble durer des heures. C'est la chose la plus agréable au monde ! Mieux que de voler ! Mieux que tout, en fait ! Je pourrais sacrément m'y habituer ! Je pourrais vraiment faire ça toute ma vie ! Harry rompt notre baiser au bout de quelques minutes… ou quelques dizaines de minutes.

« Au fait ! dit-il. Ca suppose qu'on sort ensemble ou il faut que je pose la question pour que ça soit vraiment sûr et certain ?

\- Ah mais vas-y, je t'en prie, pose la question, au moins comme ça y'a pas d'ambiguïté ! »

Il me sourit. J'ai rarement vu Harry sourire autant. Je n'ai jamais vu Harry m'embrasser autant. Comme quoi, il y a une première à tout, apparemment.

« Ginny Weasley, voulez-vous sortir avec moi ?

\- Oh là là tant de manières ! Bien sûr que oui ! » je lance en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Je m'accroupis sur lui en l'embrassant et au bout de quelques minutes, il commence à rigoler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je lui demande en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je me demandais quelle tête ferait Ron s'il passait par là…

\- Ce serait épique ! Oh mais de toute façon, il n'a rien dit tout à l'heure ! S'il était contre, il serait venu nous séparer.

\- J'ai vu sa tête juste après, il avait l'air vachement sonné mais il avait l'air d'être d'accord. Mais je pense qu'il va falloir se tenir quand il sera dans les parages !

\- C'est ça ! je lance. Et quand il se baladait collé contre Lavande, personne ne lui disait rien !

\- D'ailleurs, merci de m'y faire penser, promets-moi que tu ne m'appelleras jamais « Ryry » ou une absurdité du genre ! dit-il d'une voix très sérieuse.

\- C'est un surnom stupide, je déclare. Sincèrement, j'ai une tête à donner des noms aussi pourris ? »

Harry toussota d'une toux qui laissait deviner le nom de Coquecigrue. Hilarant. Je vais le tuer. Quoi que non, il est beaucoup trop mignon. Je parle d'Harry, pas de Coquecigrue.

« Tu veux que je te raconte le match ? je propose.

\- Ouais, juste après ça… » fait-il en m'embrassant.

C'est vrai qu'on aura toute notre vie pour parler du match. Quand j'ai dit que je pouvais passer ma vie à l'embrasser, je ne plaisantais pas.


End file.
